Hopes
by yumekokoro
Summary: Oneshots. LeonxAshley. Trying to get 100 stories for 100 situations. Request a fic in a review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second resident evil fic. Once again, it's a LeonxAshley! I just love this couple!! I don't really have anything against Ada, its just… Ashley is better for him! Or I think so…Anyways…

As I mentioned earlier…this is LeonxAshley. Don't like the couple, just click that back button. Flames without any real criticism to the story will just be used to fry LeonxAda stories!

I don't own Resident Evil 4, simple and clean.

* * *

Sounds of gasping breaths and running footsteps sounded down the long dark hallway of the castle. The Castle was old, cobwebs hung in almost every corner and the floor was littered with dust. A single torch lit the stone hallways every so hundred feet, so the people running down the hallway were sometimes running blind. Sounds of dragging clothes and chanting were almost drowned out by the two running down the hall.

The two ran past a torch, the light momentarily shedding light on the two, lighting up their features. A young man, with blond hair, holding the hand of a young woman, with blond hair. The young man led the girl down the dark tunnel, trying to find a way out. Seeing a turn in the dark place, hope lit up his icy blue eyes, and he pulled the girl towards the right turn. The girl fell to her knee's with a cry at the turn, however, with blood flowing down her leg as the missed arrow embedded itself on the floor, next to her leg.

The man turned around, his left hand holding her hand tightly, pulling her up, while his right hand pointed a gun down the morbid hallway. He let three quick bullets go in rapid succession and heard the chanting falter, followed by bodies hitting the floor. All too soon, he heard the unmistaken chanting resume and the shuffling continue. Gritting his teeth, blond bangs falling into his eye, he looked down and kneeled, pulling the girl back onto her legs.

The girl bit her lip and stifled her groan of pain as she was helped back onto her feet. Once she regained her balance, the man took off again, pulling her behind him, warm liquid sliding her leg. Her throat burned and her leg felt like it was on fire, but still he dragged her along.

After what seemed like a million years, he paused, hesitated, and turned left, opening a door and throwing them both inside. He backed away from the door and readied his gun, pulling the girl behind him protectively. Time froze as the shuffling got closer and the two held their breaths as the monk-look-a-likes shuffled past. Relief hit them hard. The girl let out a breath and slide to the floor in relief. The young man walked forward cautiously and opened the door. Looking down the empty hallways, he slowly relaxed. Worry replaced his relaxation when he heard a stifled groan of pain. He turned quickly around.

"Ashley?" His rough voice called out into the dark. He waited anxiously for her voice, wanting to hear the soft tone. A moment of silence and then a soft voice called out to him.

"Leon…" came her pain-filled voice, beckoning to him.

Leon turned in the direction of her voice and walked slowly forward. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a flashlight. Instinct told him to inspect the room and then tend to Ashley, but the thought of Ashley in pain made him turn from the room and search the ground. He started to panic when he didn't spy her sitting on the floor. His heart raced and he forcibly calmed himself down. Spying a trail of blood, he trained his light on it and followed. A few moments later, his light trained on the from of a young girl, causing her to close her eyes with a hiss of pain.

She looked like hell. Her warm orange shirt was dirty and spots of blood stained the fabric. Her plaid skirt was torn and blood spread up it. Her brown boots and leg warmers were turning into a copper color. Her short blond hair was matted and her face was strained, her eyes clouded in pain. The light trained on her leg and he saw the cause for pain.

She had placed both hands over the wound, trying to stop the flow, but blood pooled beneath her fingers and slid down her smooth leg. Worry hit him like a fist going into his guts and he quickly kneeled down next to her, pulling out his case. He rummaged around in it and pulled out a roll of bandages and alcohol. He put his hand over hers and looked into her warm chocolate colored eyes. Her eyes stared back at him and she slowly slid her hands out from underneath his, trusting him. He kept his gaze on hers for another moment and then looked down.

From the looks of it, the arrow had missed her leg but had dragged a long ragged incision on the side of her leg. He took a deep breath and uncapped the alcohol, looking back up into warm eyes, his icy eyes warning her. He watched her take in a shaky breath, nod sharply, and then snap her eyes shut and hiss in pain as the alcohol poured down onto the wound.

Ashley couldn't believe the pain. It was like the arrow had came back and was driving itself into her leg. It burned its way up her leg and into her stomach, all the way up to her brain, where it produced mind numbing pain. She bit down on her lip to stifle the pain and the skin broke, metallic liquid staining her taste buds. Darkness crept into her vision and she fought against it, not wanting to be more of a burdened on Leon, then she already was. Still, the darkness was welcoming and her traitorous body was succumbing, until she felt a hand wiping away her tears with a piece of cloth.

In the time span of Ashley's suffering, Leon had already cleaned her wound and wrapped it up in the cleanest roll of bandages that he could find. He had thought that she had fainted from the pain, but was surprised when he looked up and found her still conscious. The girl was stronger then he had thought. Tears making their way down her face had his heart tightening and had him looking for a piece of cloth.

Ashley stared at Leon's solemn face as he erased all evidence of her tears, her eyes tracing his face. Leon cleaned her face off, than stared at her, and said quietly.

"You're going to be fine Ashley."

Ashley stared at him in surprise, than nodded, and smiled gratefully. Leon nodded silently back at her and stood up, holding his hand down to hers.

"Come on, sweetheart, we'll find a place in here to rest for a moment…"

Ashley stared up at him and then took his hand, Leon wrapping an arm around her waist to keep pressure off of her leg. They hobbled over to sacks of seeds and Leon slowly leaned Ashley down against them, Ashley instantly resting against them, her face pale and tired. Leon nodded and turned back around, shining his flashlight around, memorizing the surrounding areas. Content when he could finally pull up the image to his head when he closed his eyes, Leon turned back around and saw Ashley sleeping. He watched her for a moment and then turned and leaned against an opposite wall, his head falling back against it.

Could he really do it? Could he really bring them to safety? He wasn't so sure and he knew that his doubt was clouding his skills, after all, why fight when he didn't have hope? Hope…

Leon turned to Ashley and watched her sleeping form. Even in sleep she was troubled, her brow slightly frowning but at least no nightmares were invading her mind. Leon guessed that the stress and pain had somehow stopped her dreams. His brow furrowed as he watched her slumbering form.

Could he do it…to save her? Could he?

Leon was not an idiot, he knew the chances of getting out of the place without any permanent damage was zero to none. If they even got out of the damn place. He knew that in order to keep on living was to have hope…someone had told him that a long time ago… If that was the case, then they weren't getting out…but…

His lips lifted as he watched Ashley sniff and wrinkle her nose cutely and furrow closer the sacks of seeds.

He would try. He would try to his last breath…for her…because she didn't deserve to die in this hell hole. He would try to get them out of the devils pit…for her…even without hope… Maybe it was enough to have a drive to live to survive.

Even as Leon fell into a troubled sleep, he knew that it was not enough.

A noise woke him up and he instinctively aimed his gun in front of him, his frosty eyes scanning the area for the disturbance. Ashley stared at him frozen, his gun aimed straight at his heart. He looked at her and then regained his sense and quickly pulled the gun away. Ashley started breathing again.

Leon shook his head and stood up, looking around. Nothing had changed, but looking at his watch told him that they had been out for four hours. He turned back to Ashley and watched her stand up next to him, the bandage on her wound tinged a slight pink.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you… I just heard chanting outside and…" Ashley stopped, looking down at the ground.

Leon then realized that she had intended to scoot closer to him when he had woken up. His icy eyes softened and he turned to face the door.

He didn't have hope anymore but he would try for her.

"Are you ready?" His rough voice asked her, softly.

Ashley stood to his left and stared at the door, nodding. The feel of her soft hand sliding into his hand had him surprised. He looked down at her and she smiled softly up at him, her hand squeezing his hand softly.

"We're going to be fine Leon."

And suddenly, Leon had a hope and as embarrassing as it was, he just hoped that by the end of the journey, she would still smile.

He needed her…

* * *

Well, there you go. Kind of corny n OOC for Leon but hey wat can I say? Yea, Kind of different from my other resident evil fic but oh well hehe…

Review Please!


	2. Requests

K everyone! Well school has started and everything but that wont stop fanfiction right?! ok so well if there are any other LeonxAshley lovers out there and would like to request a fic then I would be glad to write it! I wont limit it to just the two of them but by the end of the fic, the two will be together! No AdaxLeon Please! Ada can be in the story but will not end up with Leon, so please dont request it!

If you want to request one, then just write a key word or somthing and then just wait for me to upload it k? The requested fics will probably be updated on Hopes so...Request something!

yumekokoro


	3. Struggles

Hi! Im back with another leonxashley! This one is for Kawaii Usagi Chan San!

Thank you for requesting something! I hope this lives up to your expectations!

* * *

Ashley struggled, oh she struggled, but the more she struggled, the tighter the straps around her body seem to be. The tighter it became, the more it dug into her delicate skin. The more it dug into her skin, the more she bled. She had to get out though, she knew they were coming for her. To take her back to Saddler and his insanity, so she struggled.

Why had she been so stupid? Why did she run away from him? Even now she wondered why she reacted the way she had. Everything was going fine, before she had felt the pain in her stomach, traveling up her throat. It had hurt so bad, it was like a fire trail had gone up from her stomach and into her mouth. She had hunched forward, the man's voice next to her sounding miles away. Then the choking began, she couldn't breathe, it was like something had lodged itself into her throat. Afterwards, the coughing began. Once the fire had went away, she had felt the warmth of a hand on her shoulder and had looked up, straight into his eyes. His enchanting blue eyes had held a slight tinge of worry that he couldn't hide and inside she had rejoiced, until she looked down and saw the blood.

'There are phases that each one of my servants go through… The process is almost complete when you start to vomit blood…' Saddlers slimy voice echoed in her mind and she had stared at her hands in horror. No way was she going to become one of them. Disbelief and shock had filled her entire body and she had flinched away from the blood. A warm voice had broken her out of her shock, his voice, asking her if she okay. She didn't want him to see, to see the monster that she was going to become, so she had freaked.

She had thrown his hand off of her and told him to leave her alone, running down the hall. The next thing she knew, spikes had erupted from the floor and she threw herself against the wall, his name, escaping from her lips. Straps had burst from the wall and she looked up into his icy eyes and saw something in them that made his name stick in her throat. Scared, he was scared. She had heard him scream her name before the wall behind her had flipped her around.

Ashley stopped struggling for a moment and let her head hang. Leon…he was scared. Maybe he wasn't really cut out for this. He probably was finding the fastest way off this cursed island. Tears stung her eyes and she swallowed. No more crying, no more, she had done enough of that before Leon had same. She had depended on him too much, had relied on him too much…he must've felt suffocated! Self-loathing filled Ashley and tears slid down her cheeks. Despair hit and she chocked on a sob. She wanted to go home…

"We're going to get out of this, I will take you home safely." Leon's voice echoed in her head and she swallowed her tears. Leon was not a liar and she was not going to doubt him. She was going to try for him. With that, Ashley renewed her struggling.

* * *

Leon was mad, no he was furious. That was the second time he had lost her, lost Ashley. Hurt stung him when he remembered the way she had slapped his hand, telling him to leave her alone. Leon was not a stupid man. He was smart and strong, and could take care of himself, but he could not, for his life, understand women. They were confusing and never said what they really wanted. Ashley was even more complex then most. She was brave but cried easily, she was smart, but did stupid things, and she was stubborn, but kind. He sometimes got so frustrated at her, like the time when he had told her to run but she had stayed behind and helped him. He got mad at her at times, but worry clawed itself in his chest and that was what set him on edge.

Why was he so worried? Leon thought to himself as he shot one of the deformed looking bugs. Making sure that it was dead, he took off at a run down the dungeon hall. Yes, he had a right to be worried, she was his charge, he had to take care of her. Why then did his heart clench and his breathing come out so harsh and ragged when he thought of her defenseless and hurt. Leon turned a corner and dodged a claw stake that would've impaled him. He turned around and shot three quick bullets into the beast and set off again, his icy eyes intense. Why did he want to destroy anyone that so much as look at her with crimson eyes? Questions that he couldn't answer were the ones that Leon hated the most.

He took a turn and stopped, trying to control his breathing, not wanting any of the monks to come after him. He looked around and figured out that he was standing on the tope floor of the castle. Len froze when sounds of struggling reached him. Hope rose in his chest and he crept forward and looked down over the railing. Ashley strapped to a wall struggling met his gaze.

Relief exploded in him and he had to forcibly restrain himself from calling out to her. She looked so frail, tired, and innocent. Her blond hair was inexplicable and the straps around her almost covered her entire body. Anger overwhelmed him when he saw her struggling against the straps, her skin red and bleeding in some spots. Saddler was going to pay, him and his cronies.

Leon crept out onto an outcropping and pulled out his rifle. First, he would free Ashley, and then Saddler would die for hurting her. Leon took aim through the scope, lingered on the strap holding her chest down, noticing also, her breasts sticking out, causing him to swallow, and pulled the trigger. A loud bang near his ear and the familiar kick of the rifle calmed his nerves.

Ashley screamed as she head a loud bang and one of the straps holding her break. Followed by a couple more bangs and Ashley tore free from the wall. Ashley gathered her senses and looked to where the bullets had came from. Intense blue eyes met her gaze and Ashley almost cried in joy to see him. He stood there, holding his rifle, looking down at her with a relieved look on his face. Ashley smiled up at him and mouthed out his name. A door forced open made her turn around and see the monks crowding in. Her joy turned into dread.

Leon couldn't help the feeling that bloomed in his chest when she had looked up at him, mouthing out his name. The feeling in his chest died when he saw the monks rushing in towards Ashley. Gritting his teeth, he would not let them touch her or take her away from him, he put the rifle back up to his smoldering eye and took aim. A second later, one of the monks laid in his own pool of brain mush. He quickly dispatched of the ones closes to Ashley as she crouched down and covered her head. A stray arrow narrowly missed his ear and he turned his rifle to the left. Leon spied the mask on te monks face and aimed for the throat. Seconds later, the monk fell to the floor wit a hole through his neck. His name being screamed out, made his heart stop.

"Leon!"

Ashley screamed as she was lifted onto the shoulder of a monk. She banged her hands into his back, the monks didn't even flinch. A moment later, a bullet whizzed by head, then the monks' brains and blood hit her. Ashley closed her eyes as she hit the floor hard, the dead monks body hitting the floor with a thud. She wiped her hand over her face, smearing the blood on it, and stood up, running back to the center of the room. Hearing her name shouted from his voice, made her look up at him.

"Ashley! Head towards that door! It leads up here!"

Ashley looked to where Leon pointed and ran towards the room, dead monks falling in front of her with each pull of a trigger. Reaching the door, uncertainty clouded her. If she went in, than she wouldn't be able to see Leon. Ashley turned back around to see Leon, as a monk beside her fell.

Leon looked at Ashley and saw her hesitation. It was true, if she went in, he wouldn't be able to see her and his gut clenched at the thought. However, there were too many monks and he was running out of bullets. She had to go in, he had to let her go. His soft blue eyes caught hers and he nodded.

"I'll be right here, sweetheart! Go into that room and go up the stairs! I'll be right there!"

Ashley nodded and disappeared behind the door. Whispering a prayer for her, the first one he had said in years, he aimed his rifle at the monks who were going towards the door. Oh, they were going to get what they deserved…and he was going to enjoy it. His intense blue eyes narrowed and then the room echoed with rifle shots.

* * *

Hit that review button and tell me what you think! Or request a fic! 


	4. Promise

Hi!! Yes, I'm not dead, but school n h/w n work is killin me… its taking a whole lot longer then I thot 2 update… but thanks 4 keep up w/ me!

Authors Note:

well I j wanted to say this...I dont no how many people acutally read Authors Notes or nything like that but yea to get to the point...

I will prolly not update unless some1 requests something...unless my veri intelligent brain thinks something up u have to request something for me to update lol

Struggles was requested by some1 n thats where it came from lol I understand if u cant think up of something to request tho lol been there done that lol

Nyways thanks for readin n sharin my love for leonxashley! Thanks for reviewing too! I love you guys

This is 4 Ms. thecutiedisease n Ms. Kawaii Usagi Chan San. It turns out both of u guys requested the same thing lol um this mite disappoint u a lil bit but Im not 1 4 really mushy scenes hehehe…. I kinda like it better if the heroin doesn't get the guy but nos that he loves her lol so yeaaa… Mayb if Im feelin brave 1 day Ill make 1 that actually does wat u asked lol

I don't own…simple and clean….

* * *

Ashley held onto the man in front of her for dear life. Columns collapsed everywhere she looked, causing tidal waves and she feared that they weren't going to make it. The man in front of her was staring intently in front of them, ready to turn the jet ski at any sudden towers that fell in front of them. Ashley closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to the man in front of her.

Leon gritted his teeth as he maneuvered to the left, big stones falling where they just were. Feeling the woman behind him tighten her arms around him, Leon narrowed his eyes and shot down the water. He was not going to fail her now, not when they had been through so much, not when they were so close to freedom, he was not going to do that to her.

Hearing a rumbling sound behind them, Leon chanced a look behind them, and saw the biggest tidal wave he had seen yet. Looking back to the front and seeing a tunnel of light in front of them, he crouched low and willed the ski faster, yelling to Ashley over the roar.

"Hold on!"

He felt her hands tighten a second before they were airborne, then her warmth was gone.

Ashley had tightened her grip on him before the feeling of flying registered. Shock hit her as they were falling and she screamed, letting the warm body in front of her go. For a moment, she was just falling, then shocking cold water hit her.

Leon searched the water frantically, panicking when he didn't see her. His heart beat jumped wildly and Leon tasted fear. What if she didn't know how to swim? What if she had passed out and was now floating to the bottom of the ocean?

"Ashley! Ashley, where are you?!"

Was that his voice, filled with such desperation? Leon grew numb and his sense of reality faded when he didn't see Ashley's beautiful blonde hair rising above the water. He didn't even know where to search…

A sputtering voice, calling his name, set his heart going madly.

"Le…Leon!!"

Reality swam back to him again and he turned around and saw her beautiful head floating above the water.

"Ashley!"

He shot down towards her and grabbed one of her floundering hands, hauling her onto the jet ski.

Ashley coughed and wiped her face. Catching her breath, she turned back and stared at the island that was crumbling in front of her. She couldn't believe it…they were free. They were alive. Happiness and relief overwhelmed her and Ashley felt tears sting her eyes. Leon's rough voice brought her back.

"Come on… Lets go home."

Ashley nodded and slipped her arms around Leon's waist and they shot off.

"Sounds like a good idea. Mission accomplished! Right, Leon?" Ashley said, staring up at Leon's profile.

Leon grinned and shook his head. "Not quite. I still have to get you home safe."

Ashley smiled, nodding and tried gathering her courage. She didn't want to separate from him. Ashley's smile dimmed and she looked down. The past few days that he had protected her had felt like an eternity, and she had grown used to his comforting presence. Now that everything was over, he would probably be sent to do some other mission, and she would never see him again.

Ashley sighed and frowned. Maybe…though…if he felt for her the way she felt for him…maybe…he could stay…

An image of a woman in a red dress popped into her mind and she swallowed.

Maybe she had imagined the connection between her and Leon…

Ashley sucked in a deep breath and smiled.

"So, after you take me back to my place, how about we do some...overtime?"

Leon started. Overtime? Leon frowned and looked down. Overtime…with Ashley. His heart jumped and his frown deepened. Ada appeared in his mind and he almost chocked. No, he couldn't do that to Ashley. He couldn't spend time with her, couldn't date her, when he and Ada still had some unfinished business. No, he couldn't bring her into his mess, not Ashley. He couldn't taint her.

Ignoring his wilting heart, Leon forced a disinterested tone into his voice.

"Heh. Sorry."

Disappointment hit Ashley and she looked away. How could she have been such a fool… He had that woman…there was no way that he would be interested in her…

Ashley forced a laugh and smiled.

"Somehow, I knew you would say that, but it doesn't hurt to ask…you know?"

Awkward silence stretched and Leon mentally shot himself. He hurt her. Guilt clawed inside his stomach and he swallowed. What could he say?

Her soft voice called out to him and he blinked at the her question.

"So…who was that woman in the red dress?"

A bitter taste filled his mouth and he scowled. Ada… Why would Ashley ask about her?

"No one."

Ashley frowned and looked at his face. There was no way that woman was 'no one.' She forced a smile and pulled at his waist.

"Come on! Tell me!"

Leon sighed. There was no way he could tell Ashley who Ada was…What was he supposed to say? Leon scowled. What was Ada to him? Leon looked down and avoided Ashley's eyes. Ada was important…but…Ashley was more important… Tugging at his waist brought him back and he opened his mouth to answer her.

"She's like a part of me I can't let go…"

Ashley nodded. That's what she had thought. That woman was someone important to him. Tears brimmed her eyes and disappointment engulfed her. She never even had a chance with him…

Leon frowned as the silence between the two of them stretched. What could he say to her to make her understand?

"You deserve much better then me…" he whispered out loud.

Ashley looked up and blinked, leaning closer to him.

"What did you say?"

Leon gulped and shook his head.

"I said, that if you're ever in another tight spot, I'll come…"

Ashley's eyes widened and she stared up at his profile. She slowly smiled, tears falling, and nodded. She hid her face and forced a laugh.

"So, if I'm ever in a pinch…you'll come running?"

She felt Leon nod and she smiled brightly, looking up at him.

"Promise?"

Leon felt a smile tug at his lips and he turned his head to look at her, his eyes locking onto her gentle chocolate eyes.

"Promise."

He turned back around and ignored the way his heart jumped when Ashley tightened her grip on him and put her face in his back.

That was all that he could promise. He couldn't date her. His job and Ada would never allow him to cherish her like she deserved. He didn't want her to get hurt… So the least he could do was reassure her that he would be there. He would come. If she were ever kidnapped or taken again, he would be there and save her again. He would protect her. That was all that he could offer her…

Ashley smiled to herself. He would come. He would come after her. She couldn't ask for more out of him…Knowing that he would come, was enough…

The jet ski shot down the water to the morning sun carrying two passengers on it. Although their paths in the future would differ, their hearts were tied with a single promise…

"If you're ever in a pinch, I'll come running…I promise."

* * *

K well I hope ur not too disappointed but I realli cudnt see Leon n Ashley professing their love rite here! lol well I update the requests in order that u request them in so yea

kelley28:where Leon rescues Ashley in the church; Taking out the Las Plagas

AV:a kiss somewhere...some1 else wanna bak this up w/ more info?

kelley28's stories r my 1st priorites until I can think up of somethin w/ AV's unless some1 wants 2 help? lol

Keep requestin every1!

Dont forget 2 review! Even if u didnt exactly like this 1 lol


	5. Resisting

Well I'm back w/ the next update to Hopes! This one was rather easi to rite tho I cant say it turned out the way I wanted it to...but o well lol

This 1 is dedicated to Gotta Dance 88, I hope it turned out the way u wanted it 2 lol

I do not own, simple and clean.

* * *

A young girl, with short blonde hair, ran for her life. Her breathing came out in short pants, her chest was heaving, and she was scared. Picking up a lamp, she turned around and heave it at a robed monk, who was steadily coming closer to her. She watched the lamp crash into the monk and catch on fire, the monk uttering nothing as he fell. Ignoring the sadness inside of her, she quickly turned around and ran down a long hallway. Her caramel colored boots made a dull noise as the young girl ran and her soft harsh breathing echoed in the silent hall. She had to find a way out…had to find a way back to him.

"I'll be right here, sweetheart! I'll be right here!"

His deep, soothing voice echoed in her mind as she searched door after door to find a staircase leading up to him.

Leon frowned to himself as he forced himself to stop pacing the floor. Ashley was fine. Any minute now, she would bust through a door and he would hold her soft, warm body close to him. He would inhale the smell of lily's that emanated from her hair, that no amount of dirt or sleeping on the floor could erase, and then he would…

Leon scowled and punched the stone column next to him.

Then he would what? What would he do next?

Nothing.

Leon narrowed his eyes and repeated it to himself. He would do nothing. He would pat her on her back, praise her, and than walk away. That was what he would do. He would ignore his urges to hold her close, to make sure that she was okay in his own ways, and the way her eyes called out to him.

Leon sucked in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

It couldn't happen. She was the president's daughter and he…he was just a agent sent to bring her back… He couldn't allow anything to bloom between the two of them. He just couldn't afford to.

A door opening to his left caught his attention and his previous thoughts vanished.

Ashley panted as she gripped onto the door knob in her hand. Sweat ran down her face, stinging her eyes, and her body wracked with shudders as she tried to catch her breath. Who knew what laid beyond this door?

But, Ashley resolved, as long as there weren't anymore knights beyond it, then she would be fine.

Catching her breath and steeling her shoulders, Ashley pushed open the door and walked out.

Chocolate brown eyes and icy blue eyes met.

Leon felt his breath escape him when he saw Ashley walking out of the room, unscathed. Her beautiful eyes softened and she ran forward, her arms outstretched. Leon forget his earlier musings and reached forward to her. The scent of lily's surrounded him as his arms circled around her little waist. She melted into his embrace and Leon tightened his hold, his face pressed into her neck and hair. She was safe…

Ashley closed her eyes and let her body mold against his. Warm ginger met her nose and she inhaled deeply, her face pressed into his chest. She was safe…Leon was here… She tightened her hold on him and his arms enveloped her. Tears stung her eyes and she nestled closer, his mouth and nose resting behind her ear.

Leon pulled Ashley closer and closed his eyes, his hand reaching up and smoothing down her hair. He never wanted to let her go… Ashley pulling back from him had him gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to pull her back against him.

Ashley took a step back, her head down, laying her hands on his shoulders. Leon looked down at her golden head in confusion. Ashley raised her head and opened her eyes, her warm caramel colored eyes brimming with tears, and smiled. She nodded and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm here."

Leon stared at Ashley and dragged her back against him. She was reassuring him that she was fine. Wasn't he the one supposed to be doing that? He buried his nose behind her ear and muttered gently to her.

"I know…"

Ashley turned her head towards his and then laid her head gently into the crook of his neck, her arms coming up over his shoulder to encircle his neck. Ashley listened to his slow heartbeat and relaxed.

Leon frowned and pulled Ashley closer. He had to let her go, things were slipping out of his control. He had to let her go before he…

Leon shook his head and pulled back form Ashley, avoiding her gaze.

Ashley looked at Leon in confusion as he looked away, his blond hair covering his eyes from her view.

"Leon…?" Ashley said, her soft voice reaching his ears.

Leon looked up at her and instantly knew it was a mistake. Her soft brown eyes watched him gently, concerned and he swallowed. Her silky blonde hair hung around her face and her bangs shadowed her eyes perfectly, making them look amber. His eyes dropped down to her lips and froze. Peach-colored, full, and damp formed her perfect lips and Leon swallowed thickly. He couldn't bring himself to look away… Her little pink tongue, coming out to dampen her lips, tore down his last resistance and Leon groaned, pulling Ashley against him, claiming her lips for his own.

Ashley blinked in surprise as she felt Leon's soft lips gently caressing her own before her eyes slid shut and she lost herself in the sensations he aroused. He pulled her closer to him and Ashley clung to him, moving her lips against his.

Leon nibbled on Ashley's lower lip and pulled her closer for more when something vibrated in his pocket. He growled in anger as he pulled away from Ashley's inviting lips and heard her moan in disappointment. He stared intently into her eyes, his breathing coming out ragged, and turned around. He fought for control and closed his eyes. He couldn't do this now. Not when they were still in danger, he couldn't.

Leon sucked in a deep breath and turned his head back to look at Ashley, pinning her with a longing look. Than he blinked and it was gone. Turning back around, he pulled his communicator out and prepared to finish his mission.

* * *

Yea I ended it rather abruptly, but I cudnt figure out wat 2 rite next lol Now b honest n tell me how I did on my 1st kissing fic lol

Review n tell me how it wuz!

Here's the list of requests that I've gotten so far:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. (**Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. (**Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere **Proposed by: AV**

If some1 cud back up AV's request I will love u 4ever! lol


	6. Meeting

Wow, I don't know how long its been since I've updated this. I must apologize but skuu has been catchin up 2 me n its been so hectic… Even so, I no its no excuse lol so rite now I'm in Business Mngt class n putting off my psychology paper, n typin up this chapter heheh. It's not much, but I hope u enjoy! I actually had 2 research this one for the conversation between Leon and Saddler lol

This one is dedicated to kelley28.I'm sooo srri it took me so long 2 finally get this up for u… Hopefully ull enjoy this one. I actually had 2 change some stuff so that it wud work lol I also added some stuff so yea…

I do not own, simple and clean.

* * *

Leon held up his gun with his right hand and gripped the doorknob with his other. He narrowed his eyes down at it, his blue eyes icy, and his blond bangs covering an eye, he pushed the door open. A flash of movement to his right, blond and green, and then something was hurling towards him. His eyes widened and he rose up a hand to block it, a feminine voice reaching his ears.

"Don't come!"

Raising up his head, he found himself staring at Ashley. She was standing there, her amber eyes glaring at him, her warm orange blouse stained with dirt, her green plaid skirt torn at one end, her caramel heel boots looking like it had seen better days, and her knees skinned. He instinctively raised up his arm to pacify her. However, she just looked more frightened. She turned and ran to the other corner, and picking up another stick, she lugged it at his head.

Leon ducked to the side, keeping his eyes on her, his voice calling out to her.

"Ashley, wait!" He said taking a step towards her.

Ashley seemed horrorstruck and she sank down to her bottom, turning her head to the side, plastering herself to the barrels behind her, softly uttering.

"No…Go away…" her soft voice trembled and faded away.

Leon shook his head, both hands in front of him. He gestured at her, his voice coming out soothingly.

"Ashley, no, I'm here to help you."

At his gesturing, she seemed to sink further into herself, looking like she was preparing herself for something. Leon stopped and looked around, wondering what was spooking her when he realized he still had his gun out and was gesturing at her with it. She was probably thinking he was going to shoot her!

Leon shook his head at his own stupidity and tucked his gun into his holster. He crept slowly towards her, his hands in front of him.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. My name's Leon." His voice echoed in the room, making him cringe.

Ashley didn't look up from her post, her blond bangs covering her eyes.

He took another step towards her, crouching down.

"I'm under the President's order to rescue you."

Ashley started and she seemed to pull herself back together before she looked up at him with glittering amber eyes. She leaned forward and looked him straight in the eye, her enchanting eyes holding him prisoner.

"My father…sent you..?" her hopeful soft voice questioned him.

Leon blinked and leaned back, ignoring the peculiar feeling in his stomach when she had looked up at him with scared but hopeful eyes. As if she doubted she was awake and he was there. He nodded to her, his blond bangs moving to cover his eyes, and wondered at the feeling in his chest when she smiled up at him, the doubt gone from her eyes replaced with hope. He stood and helped her up.

"Let's go."

She nodded and her soft hand tightened against his gloved one.

Once she was ready, Leon turned back towards the door, pulled out his gun, and pulled her behind him. He looked out the door and seeing and hearing nothing, he walked out. Ashley's hand trembled in his and he squeezed it. Walking to the ladder, he turned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go down first…Afterwards, you come down." He whispered to her.

Ashley looked up at him with a terrified look and grabbed his arm tightly.

Leon watched her and put both his hands on her shoulders, staring directly into her eyes.

"I won't leave you." He whispered fiercely to her.

Ashley gazed into his eyes for a moment and then nodded. Leon took one last look at her and started down the metal ladder.

Upon reaching the ground, he turned inspected the room. It was quiet…very quiet. Hearing the click of a heel above him brought his attention back up. Ashley was standing at the very edge staring down at him with an anxious look, her hands fisted into her green skirt. Leon saw white and milky skin and immediately looked down. A surge of emotions rushed through him and he almost groaned. Why did she have to be wearing a skirt? Leon closes his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"Climb down slowly." He said up to her quietly, turning his back to her and staring out at the numerous pews.

Hearing the click of her boots on the metal ladder relaxed him and he waited for her to climb down. However, a short scream and the sound of her slipping off sent his heart racing and jumping into his throat. He turned around and saw Ashley hanging onto the ladder, her boots slipping on the ladder, unable to get a foothold.

"Ashley!"

He swallowed the fear that suddenly chocked him and spoke up to Ashley again, his voice calm.

"Ashley, just let go, I'll catch you!"

Her strained and frightened voice met his ears and the words made him sigh, though at a different time he would've laughed.

"Don't look…up at my…panties!"

Leon shook his head and holstered his gun, holding out his arms.

"Let go, Ashley, I promise I'll catch you."

Leon stared down at the floor and waited for her refusal. Her soft, strained voice to him "okay" had his eyes bulging and looking up, just to have her body fall into his arms. Lilies surrounded and he inhaled, Ashley's small, warm body still in his arms with her eyes shut. Ashley Graham trusted him enough to let go from a ladder… He could deal with that. He snapped back to reality when he saw her looking up at him worry and confusion. He shook his head and placed her on the ground.

"Okay, no more climbing down ladders with those things…" he muttered and Ashley felt her lips go up into a smile.

Leon nodded at her and turned back towards the pews. He felt her hand slip into his and he ignored the feelings it aroused, pulling out his gun. They made it to the center of the room before the sound of a slimy voice stopped them.

"I'll take the girl."

Leon stopped and turned towards the mantle. A man, his age unreadable stood there, staring back at him with glowing cat eyes. He felt Ashley squeeze his hand and inch closer to him. Leon glared up at the intruder, instantly hating him, and stepped in front of Ashley.

"Who are you?" his voice echoed with hostility.

The man seemed to think his question was funny and answered in an amused, heavily accented voice.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine…religious community." He gestured around him and Leon scoffed. Yeah right, religious community his foot.

"What do you want?"

Saddler smirked and looked mockingly down at Leon.

"To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power, of course. No longer with the United States think they can police the world forever" here, Saddler's smirk became a sickening grin and he gestured at Ashley.

"So, we kidnapped the President's daughter to give her our power, and then…send her back."

Leon scowled and moved forward, starting when Ashley's grip on his hand became bruising. He quickly looked at her and noticed the hollow look she had before clasping a hand to her neck, a quiet 'no' escaping her. She stared dreadfully at him and whispered in a trembling voice, "Leon, I think they shot something in my neck."

Leon glowered and turned to Saddler, looking daggers at him. "What did you do to her?!"

Saddler calmly stared back at Leon and answered. "We just planted her a little gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father." Here, Saddler laughed aloud. "But, before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some…donations…Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running."

Leon smirked and relaxed, appearing nonchalant. His voice came out, condescendingly.

"Faith in money will lead you nowhere, Saddler."

Saddler's grotesque smile disappeared and his voice grew cold, mocking. "Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift."

Leon looked down at the floor and narrowed his eyes. An image of somebody shooting something into his neck came to him. Saddler continued his speech.

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets." Saddler spread his hand out towards them and Ashley flinched, moving closer to Leon. "Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your mind. Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?"

Leon glared up at him. "Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!"

The doors behind him opened with a thud and tow villagers raced in, carrying crossbows. Ashley gasped and in the moment the villagers took their time to aim, Leon had pulled Ashley to the side, racing towards a window and propelling her forward.

They hit the window and shattered it, Leon rolling onto his feet once outside. He heard Ashley's pained moan when hit the ground among the shattered glass. Guilt clawed at him and he reminded himself that she wasn't trained like him.

Coming towards her, he grabbed her arm and helped her up, automatically searching for any wounds, all the while asking if she was okay. Her frightened amber eyes caught his and she asked him in a quivering voice, "Leon…what's going to happen to us..?"

Leon kneeled down and looked into her eyes, firmly saying, "Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it."

Her eyes brightened and they both stood up. They both were going to be fine. Leon all ready felt protective of the girl who held tightly onto his hand as they ran away from the church. He would protect her.

They were going to be fine.

* * *

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. (**Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. (**Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **Proposed by: AV**

Review!! I'll tri 2 get up a another request up soon… n try not 2 b soo long like this time lol but u no the reviews made me feel guilty soo… review n mayb itll guilt trip me in2 typin up more stuff! Lol

Tell me wat u thot! N seriously, I really need some more info on the request by AV…if some1 else cud provide the settin n stuff then I cud do the rest. Thanks!


	7. I'm Okay

Omg it has been a veri…veri long time since I updated lol but um I hope u can overlook that..hehe..nyways this is the LeonXAshley that has been swirlin in my mind until I cudnt take it anymore lol

Ms. Kelley28 ur requested stori is kickin my butt…lol its prolly the most difficult 1 that I have not yet finished lol no worries tho, rite after this 1, I shall get my butt into gear n finish ur requested fic! Soo plz bear w/ me lol

I do not own Resident Evil 4, simple and clean.

* * *

It was dark…and raining. A deserted village alighted with torches shone through the inky darkness. Villagers scowled and yelled at each other as they tried to find their target. Inside a dark cottage, a young girl sat with a blond man laying on her lap. The lightning lighted up her scared amber eyes and she gripped the man's shirt tighter.

Ashley stared fearfully at the door that separated Leon and her from the ones that were hunting them down. Her shaky breathing lodged painfully in her throat when she heard the angry yells of a villager run past the door. She started to breathe again when the footsteps of the villagers receded. A painful moan coming from Leon had her heart racing again. Looking down, her eyes met Leon's troubled face.

His face was pale, feverish, and he was sweating profusely. Ashley glanced at him worriedly and wiped his face.

She had to do something…

Looking around, she made her decision. Taking the sweater from around her neck, she put it under Leon's head. Walking forward cautiously, she looked around for a blanket to warm him. Staring up the flight of stairs that would lead her upstairs, she turned back and stared at Leon's shaking body. Firming her body and resolve, she took the first step up the stairs. The stairs creaked as she went up.

Upon reaching the top, she looked around the dim room. Seeing a bed in the far corner, she ran over, her eyes lighting up with hope. Reaching the bed, she pulled off the blanket and stared dismally at the bed.

A red stain tainted the bed.

Closing her eyes and clutching the blanket in her hands, she returned downstairs.

She never would've gotten him up there anyway…

Shaking her wet bangs out of her eyes, she considered Leon.

He was hot.

She knelt beside him and grabbed the end of his shirt.

She bet it was because of his wound.

She sat Leon up and pulled his wet shirt off, laying him gently back down afterwards. Her eyes were drawn to the angry red wound on his shoulder.

She needed to get it clean.

Tearing off a piece of the blanket, she drew the rest of it up his body, her face glowing red as her hand brushed his chest. Shaking her head, she rushed to a window and cautiously looked out. Seeing no one, she grunted as she strained to lift the rusted window. The rush of cold wind and rain reminded her of how wet she was, as she stuck the piece of cloth outside. Afterwards, she stepped back and closed the window, the cloth not only the wet one.

Rushing over to Leon's shuddering body, she wiped at his wound. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled the blanket further up and placed the wet cloth on his forehead.

Please be okay…

Ashley jerked her head to the door when something hit it. A moment passed and she relaxed, finally realizing that she was shaking from the cold. Pulling her wet hair from her face, she stared down at Leon.

She was so tired…and cold…

Ashley folded her arms across her chest and rubbed briskly at them.

She needed some sleep…

Her head nodded as she tried to keep awake. Someone needed to be ready in case those villagers came back. Clenching her chattering teeth together, Ashley pulled Leon's gun out of his holster, covering him back up afterwards. Crawling to a corner, where the door was in perfect view, she leaned her back against it. Her eyes flickered as the days events caught up to her. Ashley placed her finger on the trigger and as she fell into a troubled sleep, she hoped Leon would be okay in the morning.

* * *

Leon woke up to a numbing pain in his shoulder and a fading headache. His eyes closed in pain when the sun's rays hit them. Sighing, he relaxed…

Ashley!

Leon shot up from where he was laying and instantly shivered.

It was cold!

He looked around and noticed the blanket that had covered him, pooled around his waist. Hearing shaky breathing, he turned his eyes to the corner and his confused gaze grew wide.

What was she doing?!

In fact…what was he doing?…

Looking around n confusion, when had they gone into a cottage?, Leon's confused mind tried to reason it out.

They had been hiding…he remembered feeling the burning in his shoulder and Ashley's hands fisted in his shirt…Then what had happened?

Shaking his head, he reached for his shirt. He would ask Ashley to fill in the missing gaps.

Walking over to her, he kneeled down and took in her appearance. She was pale…her blonde hair was in disarray…her brow was furrowed…and she was shivering.

She also had his gun clutched in her hand.

Shaking his head, he put his hand on hers and bit back a gasp. She was freezing!

Holding onto the hand that held his gun, his right hand came up and caressed her cheek.

Had she been taking care of him?

Swallowing back his guilt and anger, he gently spoke to her.

"Ashley…Ashley, love, get up…"

Her amber eyes fluttered open and heart leaped. She was disoriented and her hand tightened on the gun, but relaxed when the warm hand caressing her face continued. She looked up into clear blue eyes and tears sprung into her eyes.

Leon fell back on his butt when Ashley sobbed and flung herself at him.

"I was so…so worried! I thought…I thought you were…were going to die!" She sobbed as she clung to him.

Leon's eye's softened and he pulled her closer. She was so cold…

After a while, she pulled back, her nose red and her eyes watery, and smiled.

"You're okay now…right?" her soft voice wavered at the end and he felt his lips pull up into a smile.

"Yes…thanks to you."

She smiled and hugged him again. Leon sighed and melted into her. He remembered now. How dizzy and tired he was. In the back of his mind, he knew that he needed rest. The urge to get Ashley to safety was stronger though.

He remembered her scared and frantic voice calling his name…her small frame holding him up…the freezing rain…her heavy breathing…her soft hands…

Her loving touch…

He was falling…hard.

Leon sighed deeply and pulled away. He shouldn't be doing this…not here…not with Ada still haunting him…

He smiled at Ashley's worried look and pulled her up. Keeping his hold on her hand, he stared intently into her eyes and tried to convey his silent love.

"It's time to go…" he whispered, letting the silent endearment hang.

Ashley's eyes searched his and she smiled, her hand tightening around his. Her eyes lit up.

"Okay…"

He gave one last loving smile and turned towards the door, the gun now in his hand. He walked to the door and slowly opened the door, his now refreshed and extra tuned senses searching the village. His hearing picked up Ashley's whisper and his heart grew warm.

"I'm glad your okay…Leon."

His hand tightened on hers and his heart leapt at the way she said his name. He closed his eyes, firmed his resolve, and stepped out.

It was the beginning of another hellish day.

* * *

N there u have it! lol i no it wuz completely out of character for Leon lol but o well lol

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window **(Done) Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out **(In Progress) Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. (**Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. (**Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere **Proposed by: AV**

Dont 4get to review n request something!!


	8. Too Late

Once again, Im back with another story for Hopes. Thanks for all the reviews! They made me feel so good and encouraged me to write this fic! lol Also, I didnt take as long to update like last time! lol Nyways the request poll is still up so...Request one! lol

I do not own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

* * *

She was sorry.

Ashley stared down at the cold slab of stone. Nothing she could say would take it back. Take back the years of pain and hurt.

The pelting rain bombarded her but all she felt was the numbing sensation in her chest. It was over…He was gone.

Her lips trembled and formed words but no sound came out. What could she say now?…When it was all over?

It was too late to apologize.

Walking away from him…saying goodbye to him…it was too late.

Ashley's dull amber eyes traced the name that graced the stone and closed her eyes.

Leon S. Kennedy.

So, this was where he ended up after the day she walked away. How long had he been gone? How many days, hours, minutes had it been? Too long.

He was young. Twenty-eight.

She always wondered if it had been the right thing to do. Walking away from his warmth that was.

Leon was different from other guys. He was young, but focused, intent, but gentle, strong, yet weak. He was driven by a different force then everybody else was. He thought of things differently and saw things differently. Maybe that was how he had survived his suicide missions.

She had always worried if she would be enough for him. Worried if she could help his sane side. She had thought, at the beginning, that maybe loving him would be enough. She was so naïve.

When they had returned from the hell that she was thrust into, she was so overwhelmed. How everything looked so normal and how everybody never really changed their lifestyle. Was it just her? Why did she suddenly see things differently? She was lost and confused. The psychiatrist prescribed her medicine, but she flushed them down the toilet. She wasn't insane. In fact, she was very far from insane. She lost interest and sort of just floated through life the first two months she made it home.

Then he came…Leon.

Came to check on her sanity he said. She was overjoyed. He wasn't just a person she imagined. He was real.

They spent six months together before he finally said he loved her. She had been surprised, still was a little surprised to be truthful.

She had asked him why now of all times and he had taken her hands into his. He was finally finished he whispered to her. His ghosts had finally stopped haunting him and he could finally be with her. That was the reason he had come back. She had been overcome by his sincerity and love and had fallen into his arms.

Ashley sighed as she turn to the sky, the rain running over her face. Even then a small voice had been in the back in her mind telling her she wasn't enough. She was not the woman dressed in red.

Ashley smirked humorlessly. They had stayed together for a year before reality crashed around her. She had been walking down the street, excited at the thought of his face when he recieved her anniversary gift, when she caught them talking to each other. Leon and Ada.

At that moment, she realized how different Leon was with her. She had seen all sides of him…except for the one he showed to her. To Ada.

Ashley brushed a blonde strand out of her face and stared back down at the grave marker. She had wondered aimlessly after that, lost in her daydreams. By the time he had found her, winter had taken its toll and snow had fallen. He had been flushed, his blue eyes, that she loved so much, alight with worry.

She had crushed him. Said goodbye and left.

She had left town, city, the whole entire area. She wanted him to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her. She had thought that he would be happy with Ada…

A few months later and she had a new home, a new life. She was content. A whole year had passed before she had gotten a phone call from her father telling her of the news. The world shrunk and her breathing grew shallow. She had gone immediately to see her father, but he had no information to tell her. Just gave her a letter addressed to her from Leon.

She hadn't dared open it.

How could she? After all this? After leaving him on that cold snowy day? She couldn't.

She still hadn't after all this time.

Ashley kneeled down and her boots crunched the wet rocks beneath her. Her pale shaking hand reached out and traced his name.

She was so sorry.

If only back then…If only back then, she had…

There was no use looking at the past though and she closed her eyes. No tears fell. She had no more.

Looking down, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a wrapped gift. The gift she had never given him. She pulled it close to her face and clenched her eyes shut. Leaning over, she placed the gift under his name. Unnoticed tears fell from her sorrowful amber eyes, mixing in with the rain.

She had no right being here, but she couldn't help it. She had always been drawn to him. This time, though, it really was time to say goodbye. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she stood up.

It was too late…

Ashley closed her eyes and turned away, walking down the cemetery lines, leaving behind her love.

Too late…

A blond man, who had been watching from afar, trailed her figure with intense blue eyes.

Ashley…

* * *

Once again, I must apologize to Ms. kelley28. I have no idea why, but your requested story is just killing me lol. No worries, I shall perservere...It's just going to take me a little while...Hehehe... Anywhos this story just popped into my head as I was listening to Apologize by One Republic. Weird huh? lol but yes, I based this story off of their song. It has such emotion and feeling in it! Kinda makes me cry everytime I hear it lol I recommend listening to it while reading this if possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this enstallment to Hopes and I just wanna say that the people who review kick total but!! lol I just loved reading them! It makes a author feel good when they get positive feedback back from readers hheheh Hopefully, people will open up to the pairing LeonxAshley...

Any guests on who the mysterious blond man is!

**Requests:**

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(In-Progress)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere **Proposed by: AV**

Review! I love those!


	9. Normal

Well here it is, the next chapter to Hopes! lol This one is dedicated to Ms. Kelley28, I hope you like this one and forgive me for taking an injustice amount of time on it lol As I promised, though, here is your requested fic!

And also, if you dont like the story because of the shipping, there is no need for you to email me privately and flame and bash. Like I have said before, I did not make you read this story, you chose too. Do not flame my story because you do not like the shipping. I do not wish to report anybody, but I do not think I deserve harrassement because of my pairings. Keep your opinions to yourself. If you wish to criticisize or complain, do it about my writing styling or my sucky spelling. Thank you.

I do not own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

* * *

Two people stared at a machine with mixed feelings. Hope warring with doubt clouded both of their minds and the two of them didn't move as they stared at the machine that could possibly be their only hope of coming home as close to normal as possible.

One of them, the man, started forward and looked at the machine that could destroy the things living in their bodies. His clear, icy eyes swept over the machine, understanding nothing, but checking nonetheless for a sign that the machine could be something sinister. Seeing nothing he tried to school his face into a calm expression. No need to make the situation worse. He took a breath to say something when Ashley's fake scoff stopped him.

"This hunk of junk? I don't know, Leon." her carefree voice sounded.

Leon turned around and looked at her, seeing the underlying doubt and fear in her eyes that her voice had hid.

Ashley…

They were so close, so close to freedom, so close to ending the nightmare. The only thing left was the leeches inside their bodies. He had to try, just had to. It was the only way Ashley could ever try and piece her life back together again after this. He shrugged, an uncaring fake look covering his face.

There was no way he was going to let her go first, that was for sure.

"There's only one way to find out." Here he paused and turned to look at her quickly, looking away when he saw the scared look on her face. "You operate." Ignoring her scared look, he got into the machine and laid down.

Ashley took a few steps forward, a small, scared gasp coming out of her mouth. She stared at him for a few moments in terror and then turned around, going to the controls. Hearing the machine whir up, she quickly turned to look at Leon.

Leon couldn't help but jump a little when straps appeared and wrapped around his wrists, tightening. If he had to be restrained…it was probably going to hurt like hell. He stared up at the weird pointing crap, pointing straight at his chest and stomach and resisted the urge to knock it away from him. The end of the sticks were glowing purple and in his experience, it probably wasn't a good thing. Hearing Ashley's hesitant and frightened voice made his will resolve.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Leon stared straight at the metal rods and without looking at Ashley he responded. If he looked at her and saw the worry for him etched onto her face, he wouldn't be able to do it. He would've just jumped out and held her close and there was no way he could do that. He had to help her become normal, even if that thing that was pointing at him, killed him.

"Yeah."

Ashley nodded to herself and firmed her lip. "All right." she let out a small sigh and blew out a shaking breath. She was scared for him. "Here goes nothing."

Leon heard the click of the button, the quickening whir of the machine, the lights at the end of the rods flashing, and then nothing but the intense pain.

It was like molten lava had been spilt down into his stomach and was now boiling. He tried to hold in his gasps and grunts, remembering faintly of Ashley watching him, but he couldn't help himself. He felt his insides moving, the edge of his vision blurring, and darkness surrounding him, when he felt the machine's rays hit him with a stronger blast. He cried out and clenched his fist tighter, feeling like he was going to die, and then it was over. He fell back down onto the chair and laid there, completely drained.

Ashley bit her lip when she saw Leon thrashing around in pain. She resisted the urge to run over to him and gripped the edge of the controls tighter. She tasted blood when Leon rose up off his chair and nearly died when he fell back down and laid still. Her world narrowed down when she thought he was dead and brightened all of a sudden when she heard him grunt in pain. Looking down onto the monitor, she saw that the plaga's had been destroyed. She rushed over to him, as the machine drew up and the straps undid themselves, a relieved smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

Leon caught his breath and rubbed his wrist. Now, when it was all over, he felt a lot better then he had for a long time. He kept his face away from her, however, in case his expression was still screwed up in a grimace of pain. He swallowed and took a breath to answer her.

"Like a million bucks."

Ashley couldn't help but smile as she watched him sit up.

"I thought you were going to die." Her smile slipped off and anxiety crashed down upon her when she realized it was her turn. She couldn't step down, though, she couldn't make Leon worry. She had been such a drag on him that there was no way she was going to let him see how scared she was. She nodded.

"All right… Guess I'm up."

Leon turned to her and stared up at her face. She could do it. She could. He nodded and got out of the machine and traded places with her. Walking up to the machine, he ignored the way she flinched when the straps wrapped her wrists down. Looking down at the button, he turned to look at Ashley and found her staring bravely up at the rods pointing down at her. All ready, her hands had gone white from the force of her clenched fists. He looked down at the button and raised his hand to push it. He received a shock as he realized his hand was shaking. He had to do it though. He turned away from Ashley and slapped his hand down on the button, blocking out the quickened whirring of the machine. However, he couldn't help but look when he heard Ashley's pained gasp.

He turned and looked, his teeth clenching, when he saw Ashley clenching her teeth together to keep from screaming. He knew it had to hurt. He clenched his fist and resisted the urge to run to her. He almost had a heart attack when Ashley fell back down onto the chair with a pained whimper, laying still. Instantly running to her, he leaned down and looked at her, searching for injuries, his worried voice coming out rushed.

"You okay?"

Ashley raised herself up and felt a surprise. She felt better then okay. She felt great. She turned her head to look at Leon and blue met amber.

Leon resisted the urge to drag her against him when he met her eyes. Letting out a surprised gasp as Ashley flung herself against him, his hands instantly went to her shoulders. Shaking his head to clear out the fantasies, he gave a friendly little tap on both of her shoulders. He couldn't.

"I don't know about you," he said as he pulled back, looking deep into her beautiful amber eyes, "but I think it's time we go home."

Ashley smiled up at him gently, tears pooling and nodded. Leon smiled and looked down. He had to let go of her. If he didn't, he would...

Shaking his head, he looked back up at her, looking deeply into her amber eyes, which had bewitched, and leaned down, his lips brushing the side of hers. Pulling back up quickly and ignoring her shocked look, he pulled her off the machine, holding gently onto her hand. He gently pulled her to the other door, still standing protectively in front her.

Ashley's hand went up and brushed the side of her lip, a blossoming smile lighting up her features. Her hand tightened on his and he squeezed back.

It was time for both of them to go home…together.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I'm not satisfied with it at all lol It was too brief, it was wayy OOC, and it just plain sucked lol I'm sorry Ms. kelley28 that yours turned out this way:( I dont no y it did but it did...i tried my best...sigh well nywhos, I mixed Ms. AV's request with hers bcuz it was like killing two villagers with one bullet! lol actually it was Ms. kelley28's bright idea lol

Nyways, I was just wondering, but everytime I get a review, I always reply back. I was just wondering if anyone actually gets these replies... lol I was just wondering was all

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got!! I didnt think it was very good but it lightens the heart up when other people do! lol so thank you!!

It also looks like I got some new reviewers! Yea! It means people really do like this couple! lol But yea, I realli do enjoy the reviews!

Requests for Hopes:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

By the way, I try to update the requests in the order that you request them. Sometimes it doesnt end out that way though (sorry!)

Keep reading and review!!


	10. Reunion

Well, Im back with another request! This one was rather easy to write although it did take me a while to get it down. Its a good thing Im on spring break! I can maybe start knocking out requests and stuff!

This one is dedicated to Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll! I hope this is to your liking!

Also, no criticism that has anything to do with the pairings, please. You might not enjoy this pairing, but others do so bleh. Also, private critiism messages that go directly to my email is deleted. I do not read them so dont waste your time.

I do not own Resident Evil, simple and clean. Except for Josh.

* * *

He watched as she crossed the busy street. She was dressed nicely, her black boots matching along with her skirt and blouse, her blonde hair styled professionally. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hand, a bag slung over her shoulder. She had probably just got off of work and decided to study for her finals at a quiet book store. That was what everyone was doing it seemed like since the said book store was crowded.

She was breathtaking.

That was all he could think of as he continued to watch from a distance. She walked confidently, a small smile upon her beautiful face and he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. It had only been a week since she had supposedly found out about his 'death'. Yet…she was all ready moving on with her life…maybe…it really was just him.

Leon shook his head and his hand automatically reached up to his throat to encircle a silver necklace holding a silver ring. Her gift.

Maybe it was low of him to take the gift that she had left at his 'grave' after she left, but technically it was really his anyways. It was only ironic that he had gotten her the same gift. 

He sighed and turned around. He should really leave. She had moved on. Had left his memory behind. He should do the same. Now, if only his feet would obey.

I should stay…if only to watch her back. After all it seems like she once again ditched her bodyguards, Leon told himself, knowing it was just an excuse.

He turned back around and crossed the street, keeping her slim figure in sight. Someone bumped into his back and he turned around. It was a young man. He turned to Leon with an apologetic look, a cell phone held up to his ear. Leon shook his head with a slight smile and turned back around to look for Ashley, spying her figure stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

She reached into her bag and pulled a cell phone out, a smile lighting up her features when she saw the name, she turned in his direction and she brought the cell phone to her face. He watched as she smiled and chatted happily into the phone. He felt a surge of jealousy, remembering the times she had smiled like that at him. He started when he saw a look of curiosity cross her face and then her eyes searched the street.

His heart froze the moment her eyes met his.

The smile froze on her face and a look of utter shock crossed her face. The hand holding onto her cell phone shook and her cup of coffee hit the ground with a dull thud that felt like it echoed in his head. He took a step towards her and panic overtook her face before she whipped around and tore down the street. He took a step towards her direction when he felt the guy behind him run forward, his voice finally making sense in his head.

"Ashley!"

Leon turned his gaze on the guy who stood in the street with a look of pure amazement etched onto his face.

It was because of him that she had seen him.

Cursing, Leon turned in the opposite direction and stormed down the street. What the hell was he going to do now?

Ashley slammed her apartment door closed and raced down to her room. She slammed the door and leaned against it, her breath coming out in gasps as she struggled to breathe. Her bag slipped down and hit the floor, unnoticed by Ashley as she too slid down. She hid her face in her hands as her shoulders shook, shuddering sobs escaping her throat. 

He wasn't there.

He couldn't be there.

Ashley whispered to herself as she rocked herself. She swallowed a sob and pulled herself together, her breathing still coming out shaky. She took a couple of deep breaths and wiped her eyes. When she felt like she wasn't going to fall apart, Ashley stood up and stumbled to her bed. She fell on it with a plop and laid there, her hands automatically reaching under her pillow for the envelop she knew was there. Her hands touched it and gripped it, her tension leaving her.

Ashley sighed and turned onto her back, her hands in front of her, the letter held between her fingers. It was creased, wrinkled, and had a few spots that were more discolored than others. 

That was right.

Leon was dead.

Ashley closed her eyes and her hands clenched the envelop. This was all that was left of him. All that she had. How many times had she woken up in the middle of the night calling his name? How many times had she held onto the letter, clutching it to her like a lifeline, crying over it? How many times had she walked down the street and thought she saw a glimpse of him, only to find out that it was a dream? That it wasn't real?

Too many.

Ashley shook her head and let out a sigh.

"You're a mess, Ashley Graham…" she whispered to herself, her voice seemingly empty in her room.

She took in a deep breath and sat up, shoving the letter back under her pillow. She had seen another mirage. A wish that he was there. She had thought it was him. The feeling that exploded in her chest when her eyes met icy, soft blue eyes left her breathless and she had panicked. It was probably just another person that resembled him.

Ashley put a fist against her forehead and clenched her teeth. How long would this last? How long would it be before she could let go of him?

Her cell phone ringing nearly sent her to her grave.

She jumped up and almost tripped, her boots twisted in her blanket. Ashley reached for her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Ashley! What the heck was that!" Josh's, her best friend, voice rang out. 

Ashley smiled and relaxed. It was just Josh. She sat up and leaned her back against her bed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just tired." she said apologetically.

A scoff sounded from the other side and Josh sarcastically voiced to her, "Yeah. You totally looked tired when you hightailed it out of there."

Ashley smiled and laughed. "Look, I'll make it up to you. How about you meet me at Starbucks or something?"

There was a silence before Josh's voice came out. "Weeelllll, if you insist. Just make sure you don't run away when you see my pretty face again."

Ashley laughed out loud and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah."

She hung up and stood. She leaned down and picked up her bag, her eyes drawn to her pillow, or rather, what was underneath her pillow. Giving in to her urge, she walked over and pulled out the letter. 

She had never opened it.

Shaking her head, she stuffed it into her jacket pocket, for comfort, and walked out of her room.

She was going to be fine.

Leon kneaded his eyes with his hands as he sat in the quiet Starbucks. Ashley had gotten him addicted to the cappuccinos they served here and he sighed as her memory pelted him again. What was he going to do?

She had not looked like she had wanted to see him.

Not at all.

He had written it in his letter to her. Had explained why he wanted to "die".

It was all for her.

He had wanted to start over. With her. 

He had enough money. They could live together happily without ever making a dent in the fortune that he had made. It wasn't enough for him though. He wanted to start over. Really start over.

He wanted to be a nobody. Someone who, when you looked at, would just slip out of your head when you looked away. That was how he wanted it. So, he and Mr. Graham had a mock funeral. To give him the kind of life he wanted. The kind of life that he could share with her. They had planned it together. Mr. Graham was to give Ashley the letter and was to leave her alone so she could decide.

Leon was not stupid. No sir, he was quite intelligent. He knew why Ashley had left him on that cold day. It was because she thought he was leaving her to go on another suicide mission. That had to be the reason.

A voice in the back of his head mocked him. 

_Maybe she saw you with Ada._

Leon shook his head. Ashley wouldn't leave him because she saw him with Ada.

_Would she?_

No, that was stupid. After all, it was her that he had chosen to be with. 

Ada had shown up that day, trying to atone for her past mistakes. He remembered, his good mood had vanished right when she had shown up, expecting to be pulled into something when she said sorry. He had been shocked to the bottom of his core and Ada, sensing this, had teased him. He had forgiven her and she had smiled, knowing that it was just a bit late if she wanted more from him. He was taken and she had sensed this. That was all to it.

Next thing he knew, the one good thing in his life walked out of his life, cutting deeply into him, like a knife. He went numb. He lost grip on what was real…and it was hell.

He tried to pick up the pieces of his heart and move on, but he just couldn't. Everywhere he went, her presence went with him. He finally couldn't take it anymore and decided that he wanted to see if she still thought of him. So, he died.

For a few days, he didn't see her visit his grave and the world went gray. Until, that one fateful day she came. Baring her gift, she had looked so heartbroken and that was when he decided. He was set. He was lost. His world was her and it always would be.

Leon sighed and looked up. He couldn't figure it out. She still loved him. It was apparent. Why, then, didn't she come to him? She had to have had read that letter.

_Maybe you're going crazy… She doesn't love you._

Leon sucked in a breath and stood up, grabbing his drink. If that was true, he had no business here. Leon chucked his drink into the trash can and walked to the door. Opening the door, he stepped into the cold air and chocked on a freezing breath. She was coming straight at him. With the same guy he had seen earlier.

Jealousy hit him, even as he quickly moved into the shadows. She was happy.

He held his breath as she walked right past him, opening the door to the warm store. She went in and he blew out his breath and looked down, shaking his head with a wry smirk. A small envelop caught his eye and he picked it up, turning it over.

Ashley was written on the front with his messy handwriting.

Leon held back his sorrow as unfamiliar prickles stung his eyes.

She hadn't even opened it.

Leon felt a hysterical laugh building up in his chest and he clenched his fist, looking out at the lake across from him. The envelop was worn but it was evident that it had never been opened.

Leon forced a chuckle out and looked up at the sky, a stray tear running down the side of his face. He shook his head and looked back down at the envelop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped present. Catching a guy as he was going in, Leon asked as normally as he could.

"Could you hand this to the blond girl over there?"

Leon pointed at the brilliant head of Ashley and the guy nodded, taking the envelop and the gift. Leon smiled his thanks and turned, walking down the street, his hand going to the necklace around his neck. So, her putting the gift at his grave was a way of saying goodbye to him.

He pulled the chain off of him and turned towards the lake, walking towards it with the chain held out before him. He stepped in front of the lake and held the chain over the water. He clenched his eyes together tightly and his hand shook.

It was time.

Leon scowled and dropped his head in anger when he realized that his hand wouldn't let go. He glared at the chain and the street lamps lights glinted off the ring. The inscription on the inside caught his eye and Leon shook his head. The unfamiliar stinging was coming back as he read the '_Together' _that was inscribed in it. Finally,Leon pulled his arm back towards and clutched at the ring.

He couldn't.

Ashley started when a guy tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a gift and an envelop. She stared at the gift with a lost look and started when she saw the envelop. She looked up at the guy and he smiled.

"This guy wanted me to give it to you." with that, he turned and left.

Ashley stared at the empty space a moment before she jumped to her feet and raced out, ignoring Josh's confused call.

The air fogged in front of her mouth as she looked around outside.

He was alive.

He was here.

She turned around and spied blond hair and a familiar jacket. Feeling tears well up, she ran to him and reached out, her hand fisting in his jacket as his name escaped her mouth in a loving sob.

"Leon!"

* * *

lol I'll leave the rest up to you guys! lol I hope u guys dont kill me for this...but I dont really do well with sappy stuff soo... use your own imaginations! This one was a long one and so now I'm off to rest my fingers...sigh

Anyhows, Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll I hope this one was to your liking lol I was in a really depressed mood, so I guess it reflected off of my writing lol

Thank You for all the wonderful reviews I got! I was soo happy to read each and every single one of them! I tried to reply back to everyone but if you didnt get a reply back, then I humbly apologize for I did read your review, I just forgot to reply back? lol

I also got some new reviewers! Yah! Also, if you requested a story and I missed it, I'm sorry! Just mention it and I'll put it with the rest of the requests.

Requests for Hopes:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)****Proposed by: kelley28 **2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)****Proposed by: kelley 28 **3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San **4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San **5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)****Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88 **6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)****Proposed by: AV **7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)****Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll **8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll **9. Ashley is jealous of Ada **Proposed by: LilyKat14 **10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone **Proposed by: LilyKat14 **11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other. **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

Thank you for the requests! I will try and get up the stories as fast as I can. Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter of Hopes!

Request poll is still up!

Keep reading and reviewing!!!


	11. Fulfilled Promise

Hi! Well, I'm back with another installment to Hopes! Lol I'm glad that sooo many people are actually sticking to this story lol When I first started this, I expected for me to be just posting it for myself to read lol Surprisingly though, a lot of people actually like this and my writing! Now, if only some of you guys could tell that to my Composition Professor lol

I am trying to update this story as quick as possible but finals are coming up now and I am starting to stress lol Studying for finals all ready sucks so if you could kind of give me a break on the updating thing, I will love you forever lol

This one was rather difficult to write and fairly kicked my booty sigh This one is dedicated to Misery's-Toll. I hope you enjoy this one!

Remember, no flaming because of pairings.

I do not own Resident Evil 4, simple and clean.

* * *

"_If you're ever in a pinch, I'll come running…I promise."_

**XXX**

Ashley sighed into her lap as she crouched against an unforgiving cold slab of stone. It was so cold. With her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around her knees, and her head supported by her knees, she felt like she was five again.

Except this time she wasn't in her comfortable bed.

She had been taken.

Again.

How many more times would she be kidnapped until it was enough? How many more times would she be held for ransom?

Ashley sighed again into her lap and decided that if she didn't die by the cold, she would by her sighing.

She hoped her father hadn't paid the ransom.

Hoped that he hadn't sent someone to get her.

It would be of no use.

Ashley shook her head. As long as these kidnappers didn't have glowing red eyes and parasites exploding out of their heads, she was fine.

But…

Where was he?

Maybe it was too much believing that he would come for her. After all, it had been three years since she had seen him last. Three years since her father's bodyguards had pulled her from Leon's grasp. Three years since she ever heard a thing from him.

Yes.

She was being foolish. Very.

Ashley picked up her head and peered over her arms as she felt stinging prickles come.

He probably didn't even remember her anymore. Probably didn't think about her anymore. After all, why would you think about someone who put you through hell? She sure wouldn't.

Ashley moaned softly and returned to her position. She pulled into herself further and shivered.

She was so cold.

Maybe it was a good thing that the SWAT team hadn't busted in yet or the ransom not paid yet. It was totally obvious that her abductors had no intention of letting her out alive. The aching, stinging pain in her side was proof enough.

Ashley groaned and moved her position, her white crisp shirt crimson at the end.

She hoped her bodyguards had survived the kidnapping. She hadn't seen what happened to them, only heard the gunshots. After that, it had been a blur of old horrific memories. The pushing into a dark van. The dark blindfold sliding over her eyes, the cloth being pushed into her mouth. Except this time, she had felt a cold steel slide into her stomach.

That was when she knew. They meant to kill her.

Ashley turned her bleary gaze to the door and stretched out her legs, biting her lip against the pain. She looked up at the ceiling and moved her hand to touch her wound. Liquid met her hand and she knew it was drenched and no longer white.

It was late.

He was late.

Leon was never late.

But it was okay.

She would wait for him to come.

She would wait for him to fulfill his promise.

Ashley turned her blurry gaze back to the door and sighed, her bangs sliding into her dim amber eyes.

She would wait.

Her breathing slowed and her eyes slowly slid shut as Ashley kept her eyes on the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leon quickly swallowed as he tried to even out his breathing. Who knows what was behind this door?

He secretly hoped it was Ashley behind the door and he secretly hoped she wouldn't throw another lump of wood at him.

He held up his gun and slowly pushed open the door. Ashley leaning against the wall with a trail of blood flowing from her body had his heart stopping and his eyes widening.

"Ashley!'

He ran forward and kneeled down, afraid to touch her.

She was so pale.

He slowly held her up and pulled her to his body. Her head moved and rolled to his shoulder. Leon slowly shook her and whispered out her name.

"Ashley… Ashley."

His heart fluttered when her eyelids flickered. Her eyelids rose and he met her beautiful amber eyes.

"You're here…" her frighteningly soft and fragile voice whispered.

He managed a smile and looked down at her.

"Of course. I promised didn't I?"

Her lips rose up into a soft smile and she nodded her head.

"I waited…for you…"

Leon nodded and smiled, even as he heard the sirens outside.

"I wont leave you Ashley."

Ashley's smile dimmed and she sighed.

"Don't make promises…you cant keep…"

Leon managed a smile, while on the inside, he had to agree with her. He really couldn't stay with her. It would never be allowed. He was an agent and she was…she was someone above him.

Managing a cocky smile, his soft icy eyes traced over her.

"Who's going to stop me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even as her breathing grew shallower and his heart nearly exploding out of his chest, he held tightly onto her hand as the ambulance raced down the street. He kept his eyes trained on the quickness of her chest and he counted them.

1...2...3...4...

He wouldn't leave her. He fulfilled his promise but had been too late and now he had to make it up to her. He couldn't leave her. Her hand was limp in his hand and her face was so pale. She looked so weak and he would've given anything to have her had threw a lump of wood at his head then what she was doing now.

She was going to be fine. She just had to.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and met a white pristine ceiling. An occasional beeping drew her attention and she slowly shifted her head. A heart monitor met her confused gaze and finally all the memories she had until she had passed out in Leon's embrace came to her.

At this time, she felt the warm hand holding hers and looked down, expecting to meet blond hair and blue eyes. Instead, the amber eyes of her father met hers. Smothering her disappointed sigh, she turned around and stared at her wall.

He had come. That was all that mattered. He had cared.

Ashley felt the tears slip down her face and she closed her eyes tightly.

He had come.

And now he was gone.

* * *

Wow, this totally sucked. I am sooo sorry Misery's-Toll, but for some reason, nothing was coming to me. I promise I will tri and redo this chapter to make it a lil more bearable. For now, I must humbly apologize for this poorly written chapter.

To Sert, you didn't have an email so I didn't know how to contact you. I am sorry for leaving you hanging, I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just that I really am not good at really mushy and sappy things lol I did not want to ruin the story because it got corny or something. However, since you were so disappointed, I have added a request in your name to continue that section, if it will appease you. Hopefully, that will make you feel better.

OMG! This story has 4702 hits, 12 favorites, 9 alerts, and 53 reviews!! Wow! I am sooo happy! Of course, to some authors, those numbers are quite small, but to me and this pairing, I am quite satisfied, beyond happy, and totally surprised lol Thank You so much!!

It might be just me, but lately my writing has… I don't know…declined in its greatness?? I don't know, but somehow my writing just seems different, not as well written as before… Maybe it's just me…

Requests for Hopes:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other. **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **Proposed by: Sert**

Once again, I apologize to Misery's-Toll, maybe it'll hit me later…

Review please!!


	12. Jealousy

Oh my gosh, I dont even know what to say lol Except I am very very sorry for taking so long to update. I've been in a slump these days and havent been able to think of a thing. Then one day, this hit me and I rushed to type it up before it escaped me... Hopefully this is a step up out of my slump lol Anyways, once again I am very sorry for the long update. This one is dedicated to LilyKat14.

Again please dont critisize because of the pairing. If there is something with the format or how it is written, please feel free to tell me however, if it should be about the story, it shall only be deleted. Thank you.

I dont own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

* * *

Leon gritted his teeth.

He was fine. He wasn't mad. Wasn't about to blow up. He was just fine.

He let four more bullets fly into the body of the dead monk. A little bit of an overkill…but it wasn't like he was taking his frustration out on it. He really wasn't.

Grinding his teeth, Leon stabbed the next monk that was stupid enough to walk forward, jerking out his dagger as the monk fell to the floor.

There wasn't anything for him to be all tensed about really. It wasn't like they had captured Ashley again. It wasn't like they had threatened her life again. It wasn't like he had failed her again.

Why was it then, did he feel like punching someone and making sure they didn't get up again?

Deep inside, he knew what was really bugging him.

It was Luis. That damned Spaniard.

Leon did a particularly ruthless kick to a monk's head as his eyes narrowed.

Actually to be totally truthful, it wasn't actually Luis' fault.

It was Ashley's.

She irritated him.

She made him all soft and caring. Made him want to rip out the tonsil's of the next person who dared to train their red eyes on her. Made him want to protect her. Made him want to be with her. Made him want her to be with him. And that was where the frustration fueled from.

Leon panted as he stared down at the monk he had just blown away. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He just couldn't forget that conversation.

That conversation that he learned that Ashley would rather follow Luis than him. He couldn't understand it. He protected her properly. Yea, he had almost failed a couple of times, but he had done an adequate job. A hell of a lot better then what Luis could do.

So, why then, did Ashley want to go with Luis?

Surely, she didn't want to go with him because he had the sample.

No way.

She had to have want to go with him for a different reason.

Did she not think he could protect her?

Leon opened his eyes, the icy pools filled with frustration. He couldn't help but relive the conversation over and over.

Luis had said something about a sample. He had searched his pockets, but was unable to find it. Cursing, he had informed them that he had probably dropped it and that he had to go back for it. Right about then was when Ashley stepped towards Luis, saying that she was going with him. Without looking at him, she had stepped forward and had all ready decided to go with Luis.

He had been shocked. Ashley had always been behind him, hanging onto his shirt or holding his hand. When she suddenly decided to go with Luis, he had been shook to his very core. He had taken it for granted, Ashley being beside him. When the idea that she was going away caught him, he realized that he didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted her to never leave his side.

Thankfully, Luis rejected her offer, adding a snide comment that almost had him blushing and shaking his head. Almost.

Leon sighed and turned around, seeing Ashley standing amidst the bloodshed. She stood there, innocent and tired, her pale porcelain hands fisted inside her pleated skirt. She was watching him anxiously. She had probably noticed his ruthlessness and was probably worried.

Leon shook his head and took in a breath.

She shouldn't have to look at him like that.

Ashley was a good person. She was a nice person, a gentle person. Someone who shouldn't see or be around this shit hole. He probably wasn't helping her at all right now.

Leon took in a calming breath and tried to forget about his doubt and, much to his chagrin and denying, his hurt.

Leon turned to face Ashley completely and opened his eyes, a gentler look flowing over his face. Ashley's anxious face almost disappeared and her hands stopped fisting themselves. She smiled hesitatingly and walked forward, Leon reaching out towards her. Her hand took his and Leon felt peace flow into him. If she wanted to go with Luis because she doubted his skills, he would show her that he was good enough. That he was adept enough to protect her. He would just have to rise up to occasion. He felt Ashley squeeze his hand and he looked down at her, seeing her looking at the ground.

Ashley bit her lip and said quietly, "You don't have to be angry, Leon." Here she paused, almost as if she was unsure of whether or not to go on. "I'm sure Luis didn't lose the sample on purpose."

Ashley looked up at Leon with clear amber eyes and Leon forgot how to breathe. "I'm sure he'll find it." After that, she quickly looked down again, her voice small. "Afterwards, we'll be fine. You'll get us out of here, we wont have the plaga's inside of us anymore, and…" Ashley turned her head to the side and he felt her hand tremble. "You'll leave…"

Leon blinked, startled. He hadn't thought of that. When they returned home, he would most likely never see her again. He would leave her. He would leave her in the care of someone else. His body reacted to the thought and he squeezed her hand.

Ashley closed her eyes and then turned towards him. "I thought…perhaps…maybe…if I helped Luis find the sample…you could get out of here quicker…" Ashley's eyes dimmed and she looked away. "Pretty dumb huh? I would probably get in his way."

Leon sucked in a breath. Did she think he was mad at her? Sure, he was frustrated with her…but not for the reason she thought of. She wanted to go with Luis because…she wanted to find the sample…for him?

Leon's eyes filled with compassion and suddenly all of his earlier doubts flew out of his head. He watched her as she kept her face away from him. Did she think he wanted to get away from her that quickly? He knew he had to say something, but coherent sentences weren't forming.

Instead, he started to pull her towards the exit. Keeping his back to her, it was easier to think, even as the trembling in her hand grew. Opening his mouth, all the words that he wanted to say came out.

"Funny, you don't get in my way at all."

Startled, Ashley looked up and stared at the back of his head as he continued talking.

"You've helped me a lot… I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been with me."

Ashley felt her bottom lip tremble and clamped down on it hard. This was hardly the time to start crying like a school girl.

Ashley nodded to herself and smiled, whispering, "Thank you…"

Leon felt his lips turn up into a smile. Hmph, he had known all along. There was no way Luis was better then him. Thinking about it now, it almost made him laugh.

Of course though, Leon was never jealous of Luis. Heaven forbid, he hadn't been worried at all.

Just a little confused.

* * *

Well there you have it. Not one of my best ones but I think I'm getting better.

Thank You for all the encouraging reviews and requests that I have recieved! Honestly those reviews helped me a lot and kept me on my butt! If not, I would've given up a very long time ago. Again thank you for all the reviews!

To LilyKat14, I no I skipped one of your requests. Please forgive me but I have a very important question for everyone. Has Ashley every acutally seen Ada and seen Ada interact with Leon? If so, could somebody please refresh my memory and tell me when? Thank you so much for your help!!

Requests for Hopes:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other. **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **Proposed by: Sert**

13. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

14. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

Thank you for all the new requests I recieved. Also, if I left out a request, forgive me, I didnt mean to!!

Review Please!


	13. Whatever

Well here we go again lol I am back with another installment to Hopes that I hope will make you fall in love with LeonxAshley. Since Ashley has never actually seen Ada and Leon interact personally or anything like that, I had to add some things to make it work. I hope everyone doesn't mind or anything like that and I tried very hard to keep Ada in character lol It was pretty hard.

This one is dedicated to LilyKat14.

Again, no criticism over the pairing. Don't like it, don't read k?

I do not own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

* * *

Ashley had only seen her once. The first time, the woman had helped to save Leon and her. That time, she hadn't seen more then the flash of a red dress. This time though, she got a much clearer view of her.

She was pretty. She was tall, curvy, and was of Asian origins. She wore a slinky red dress that had a slit up one side, showing most of her leg. She had on heels that Ashley would've killed to be able to walk in.

She was also a little bit of a slut.

Ashley sighed and shook her head. She didn't even know the woman, it was wrong of her to just assume something like that. What was it that her professor once told her? When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me? If she remembered correctly, that was it, of course though, it seemed like ages ago she heard him speak. It was true though, and if the way Leon was speaking to her was any indication, then the woman was an important person to him.

Ashley sighed and turned her back to the two of them.

The woman in red had come out of nowhere. Appearing out of the gloom and speaking in the kind of voice that made most men focus immediately. It was a sly sexy voice and had Leon immediately turning around, a confused look coming over his face. She had walked up to the them and relaxed, leaning on one lean leg.

"Have a moment, handsome?" She asked, her head tilted to the side, a smile appearing on her lips.

Leon relaxed and tilted his head confusedly, a small "ookk" coming out.

He had taken a few steps forward before he seemed to remember Ashley and had turned around, looking at her.

A brief look of guilt had crossed his face before he touched her shoulder. "I'm going to go over there for a moment."

Basically, don't try to listen in. Right, she knew. Her father was the president for heaven's sake. She knew when people didn't want her listening in on things. Leon and the woman in red had walked a few feet away and had turned to each other, speaking intently.

Ashley sighed as she looked up at the sky. It was probably going to rain again. A perfect ending for a less than perfect day.

Ashley tried to preoccupy herself and not listen in to the conversation going on behind her.

The lady in red was beautiful… Gorgeous actually. However, Ashley didn't miss the glimpse of a gun strapped to her leg. The woman could protect herself. Unlike her…

Ashley closed her eyes and crossed her arms. That woman was just right for Leon. Strong, beautiful, and a quick tongue. Everything she wasn't.

What was she thinking in the first place? She didn't even know Leon that well. He had a whole different life that didn't include her or her existence. After they went home, he would return to his world and she to hers. She would most likely never see him again.

She was such a fool.

Still, Ashley couldn't help but feel a little hurt and lonely as she heard the woman in red laugh a bit. Whatever they were talking about sure was lighter then what she and Leon talked about. With a start, she realized that Leon and her never really had a real conversation.

They only spoke to each other when necessary. He only spoke to her when she needed comforting and she had only spoken to him when she didn't know what to do.

Ashley sighed and shook her head. What could she expect? The situation they were in didn't really call for a "hi, want to catch a cup of coffee?"

If only she had met him under different circumstances. Maybe then…maybe…

Ashley turned back around and turned towards Leon and the woman in red. They looked like they were having a pleasant conversation, the woman tilting her head occasionally with a smile on.

Ashley's amber eyes dimmed and looked towards the floor. No…it was okay. It was okay the way things were. She didn't mind…

Though at the moment she wished she could change lives with the other woman, just to

be that close to Leon.

Though, Ashley reasoned, she wouldn't change lives with anyone. Sure she wasn't happy about being kidnapped or having parasites in her body but… it was because of those situations that she met Leon.

She was just fine with that.

Hearing leaves crunch behind her, Ashley turned around to look into Leon's chaotic blue eyes. Whatever she had seen, though, disappeared the next moment he blinked. Perhaps, their conversation hadn't went as nicely as she thought.

Leon smiled gently at her and nodded.

"All right. Let's get out of here."

Ashley mustered what she hoped was a smile and nodded, positioning herself behind him. Was this how it was always going to be? Her watching him from behind?

Ashley's anguished amber eyes traced his back and not watching her footing, almost got caught in the bear trap. She yelped and jumped as he bear trap sprang, nearly taking her foot. Leon turned around quickly and caught her arm, pulling her to him.

Leon clutched Ashley to his chest and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

Ashley turned her face to look up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

The creases between Leon's eyebrows smoothed and he shook his head, a small grin appearing on his lips.

"Just watch your step." He turned around again and held onto her hand, leading her through the bleakness.

Ashley stared at their joined hands and smiled.

Yep, she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all. This time was all that she needed.

Besides, she didn't mind if she could only watch his back. He had a very nice back side.

She would enjoy as much as she could now and then smile and wave when he would leave.

After that, the bitch in the red dress could have him all to herself.

She wasn't jealous, not one bit.

* * *

**Important!! READ!!**

I am soooo sorry for updating so late. School is out and I am trying to enjoy it lol which means taking vacations left and right, which also means no updating lol sorry...Also there's something wrong with my laptop soooo until i get it fixed well theres not much I can do. Sorry!

Also thank you for the awesome reviews!! Even though, I havent been faithful at all.. I'm sooo glad that you guys are reviewing!! Thank You!

Also thank you for those that left me a message about Ashley seeing Ada. I didn't use that particular event because it would've turned out weird lol but thank you for responding back to me.

I am very sorry that I have neglected 2 respond back to reviewers. I will tri and do so and I will tri to do it more regularly.

This one didn't turn out like I wanted but I just don't like Ada lol sigh maybe some other time Ill go back and edit. lol

Requests for Hopes:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other. **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **Proposed by: Sert**

13. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

14. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

15. Leon gets kidnapped by sharks...Ashley saves him with mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: ****Smileyfax**

16. Leon fights Salazar(ritual has already taken place and Ashley has been taken). **Proposed by: KnightRogue**


	14. Safety

I must apologize to you Cody Smith! I am soooo very sorry it took so long to update!

I do not own Leon or Ashley or Matrix, they all belong to somebody else, simple and clean.

* * *

The rain came down in torrents. The sky rumbled with rage and lightning split the sky in two. In a remote village, torches lit up a small area, surrounding two drenched figures.

A villager staggered forward, only to fall prey to a bullet going through his head. The man holding the gun glared as he and his charge where surrounded. Gritting his teeth, the young man turned to the side and let off another round of shots. His icy eyes shone with desperation and, surprisingly, fear. He tossed his head to get the annoying sticking bangs out of his eyes and took a step back, making sure that the young woman behind him was safe and out of harm's way. Feeling a scared tug on his shirt had him clenching his teeth almost to breaking point. This was not how it was supposed to end.

The young woman behind him inched closer to him as they were enclosed by mindless villagers. She bit back a whimper as the villagers closed in and Leon pushed her back.

They were stuck. Surrounded. Enclosed.

It was over.

Ashley stole a glance at Leon's profile. His eyes were burning with hatred as he stared down the accursed people. He was ready to fight until the end. He was ready to fight until he couldn't anymore. He was ready to die. Ashley's amber eyes pooled with tears as Leon glared intently at the people, making sure they didn't get any closer. It was her fault he was here. Her fault that he faced his death. Ashley bit her lip as her tears mixed in with the rain.

Leon closed his eyes tightly as he was pushed back again. Every step back brought him and Ashley closer to the wall behind them. He couldn't help it though. He only had one more magazine. Only one more and then…. Leon stole a glance back and his eyes softened in pain as he watched Ashley stare in horror at the damn villagers. He was going to fail her.

He bit back a curse and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Of all missions to fail, he had to fail the one that meant the most. The one mission that involved a fragile young girl that had grown on him would be the one that he failed. He must've done something horrible in a past life or something.

Cocking his gun, Leon shot the nearest villager with a vengeance. He had no idea why the were just standing there but as long as they weren't getting any closer he had no problem with it. Hopefully, there would be enough time for him to think of a way to get Ashley out of there. Even if he was going down, there was no way he would let Ashley go down in a place like this. Just thinking of Ashley dying felt like a sledgehammer slamming him in the gut.

Keeping his eyes on the people, he half yelled, half whispered to Ashley.

"Ashley…"

Ashley started when she heard Leon's low voice over the rain. He was focused intently on the villagers and appeared to be thinking quickly. She watched as his mouth opened and slapped her hands over her ears as the ear splitting sound of a chainsaw started.

Leon didn't even try and stop the curse that escaped as the villagers parted and showed what they had been waiting for evidently. The mad woman with the chainsaw rushed forward and Leon aimed, shooting her in the head. A parasite exploded out of her neck and continued towards them and Leon pushed Ashley away from him as he continued to shoot at it.

Ashley hit the muddy ground and looked on in horror as Leon ran out of bullets, holstering his gun and pulling out his dagger. Her gut clenched and Ashley yelled out in worry as Leon dodged the parasites long reach. If he died, if Leon died here…

"Leon!"

Leon dodged out of the way of a long tentacle and sent his dagger flying at the things head. The dagger flew hard and embedded itself into the parasite. The woman's body fell to the ground, the chainsaw twirling around dangerously on the ground. The villager's got out of the chainsaws way and started towards Leon and Ashley again.

Leon hauled Ashley up by her elbow and shoved her behind him again. He was out of ideas. He was out of ammo. He was out of weapons to use. He was out of luck. Cursing, Leon clenched his fist and faced the villagers. He would fight them hand to hand if that was what it took. Just long enough for Ashley to get far away.

"Sweetheart…."

Ashley looked up at Leon through the haze of her tears and the rain. He looked resolved. He looked like he was ready for something. Ashley felt a knot grow in her stomach as she waited for him to continue.

"Sweetheart, when I rush at them, I want you to use that distraction and get as far away as possible, understand?"

Ashley stared at him in disbelief. She was not going to leave him. Not like this. She was not going to leave him to face those demons by himself. Even if she did get away, she wouldn't get far. Ashley smiled sadly and moved closer to Leon's back, placing her head against it and shaking her head. Her tears made a trail down her face and fused with the rain.

Leon's eyes softened as he felt the motion against his back. He had had a feeling that she was going to say no. Somewhere in the midst of his heart, he had hoped that she would disagree, even though he knew that it was selfish of him. It wasn't that he wanted her to be hurt… He just wanted her by his side and the thought of her out there alone scared him to his wits end. Even so…if she stayed, she would most likely get hurt in the fight. He had to do something…anything…

Leon's thoughts scattered as the remaining villagers rushed in on him. Adrenaline pumping, he prepared to make his final stand. They were not going to take him down easily.

A loud gunshot filled the air and Leon started with surprise. The nearest villager fell to the ground with no head and the remaining villagers soon followed. Ashley raised her head and looked up the wall to find herself staring at crystal blue eyes. He wore all black, except for the gray shirt that had probably been white once upon at time. The young man lowered his gun and leaned down, reaching his hand out to her.

To be truthful, when Leon turned around, he had expected to see Luis or Ada. The young man that was reaching down to Ashley was not who he had expected. He was young. His hair stuck to his forehead and he leaned down further, extending his left hand to them, his right holding a deadly looking Blacktail handgun.

"Come…quickly." His voice was low but it reached their ears easily.

Ashley raised her trembling hand to his before Leon grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head around and her amber eyes locked onto his cool blue eyes. His eyes stared a hole into her, warning her, cautioning her. Ashley turned back around and walked unsteadily forward. Her cold hands grabbed onto the strangers warm hands and he lifted her easily onto the wall. He steadied her on the narrow walkway and then lowered her onto the other side of it. Turning back around, the stranger watched as Leon hefted himself up. The stranger then nodded and jumped onto the ground.

Leon jumped and landed near Ashley in a crouch. Ashley rushed forward to him and placed her hands on his shoulder. Leon stood up and instinctively moved in front of Ashley. He was grateful towards the stranger but… He didn't know him and he would not risk Ashley's safety. Leon opened his mouth to thank the stranger but the stranger turned away. Looking over his shoulder, his crystal clear eyes focused on them and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Come with me…I know a safe spot." He didn't wait to see if they would follow, he just turned and left.

Leon frowned and wavered. He didn't know what to do. He shouldn't trust strangers but… It was dark out here and he was out of ammo. He turned around and gazed at Ashley. Her tired amber eyes looked back at him, trusting whatever decision he was going to make. He needed to get them both dry and safe. Nodding his head, he softly grabbed Ashley's hand and lead her to where the stranger was going.

Ashley closed her eyes and let Leon guide her. She was tired…so very tired. It felt like the fatigue had set into her bones permanently. She was drenched to the very bottom of her toes and she was drained emotionally. She just wanted to sleep. After all, she finally realized that no more rain was falling on her. She opened her eyes and looked around the small cave.

Leon gently led Ashley to a corner and set her down carefully. His eyes traced her fatigued face and settled on her dim amber eyes. They were distant, unfocused and Leon squashed down the fear rising in his stomach. He touched her cheek with the back side of his knuckles, brushing her wet hair out of her face.

"Ashley… Sweetheart."

Leon watched as her eyes focused on his face, her amber eyes registering him. He gave a small grin at her and watched as her dull amber eyes lightened and her pale lips twitched at the end. He smoothed down her hair and whispered to her.

"I'll be right back." He stood up and walked away, clenching his fists when he felt Ashley's hot gaze on his back, igniting feelings in him.

Leon walked up to stranger and sat down across from him. The young man didn't look up from cleaning his gun. Now that Leon looked closer, the young man had dark brown hair, not black like he had previously thought. He wandered what he was doing here but it wasn't like it was his business.

"Thank you…for helping us." Leon's soft strong voice whispered out.

The young man stopped and looked up at him. "You don't have to thank me." Afterwards, the young man resumed his cleaning.

Leon wasn't a talkative person, in fact, he was sometimes called antisocial because he rarely spoke. If he did speak, usually a sarcastic comment would come out and he would be called heartless. Either way, the stranger before him took the gold for all of that. The young man, he was quiet and didn't speak. Leon fidgeted and fought the desire to question him.

"What's your name?"

The man didn't look up and responded, "Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

Leon bit his lip and wandered if it was safe to give him his name.

"Ashley."

Leon looked up in surprise and watched as Ashley settled down next to him, her eyes trained on the stranger.

"My name's Ashley."

This time the man did look up and his eyes focused on Ashley.

"Matrix."

The two of them stared at each other for awhile and Leon felt a peculiar emotion in his chest stir. He gritted his teeth and started to speak when Matrix beat him to it.

"You two should get some rest, there's not much time left until the sun comes up."

Ashley nodded and stood up, her hand holding onto Leon's shirt even as her eyes trained on Matrix. A sliver of emotion went through her eyes and she blinked, her honey colored eyes empty once again. Leon turned towards Matrix and watched as he nodded at Ashley before he looked down to his gun again.

Leon stood up as the feeling in his chest expanded and he gritted his teeth. Did he miss something? Ashley pulled him towards a corner in the cave and sat down with a tired whimper. Leon's feeling disappeared as worry replaced it and he kneeled down next to her. Her eyes connected with his and she gave a weak smile before closing her eyes. Leon traced her drawn face and smoothed his hand down her cheek. He was going to get her out of this hell hole.

Leon turned and sat down next to her with his back against the wall and sighed. Now that he sat down, he could feel the bone aching fatigue settling in. Ashley head falling on his shoulder had a warm feeling blooming in his chest and the fatigue and cold faded away a bit. Feeling intent eyes on him, Leon opened his eyes to meet blue eyes almost identical to him.

Matrix continued to stare at Leon and Leon fought the urge to shift his eyes away. Matrix's eyes traced Leon's entire body and then settled on Ashley. Leon felt his hands clench reflexively. Matrix continued to stare at Ashley's face and then settled on Leon's eyes. Leon tried to keep the glare off his face but he was sure some of it was projecting. Matrix's eyes shifted at the two of them again and then his eyes lightened.

Matrix couldn't keep the small grin off his face as he stared at Leon's protective posture. The young girl would be fine. He had been worried at first, worried that the young man who had been protecting her wasn't strong enough but he had been wrong. Leon clearly felt a fierce protectiveness towards Ashley and Matrix was reassured. Returning his gaze down to his gun he spoke out into the dark.

"I'll keep watch."

* * *

Someone was shaking her awake and Ashley moaned as it moved her sore body. She pried her eyes open and met warm blue eyes, shadowed by dirty blond hair.

Leon couldn't keep the smile off his face when Ashley sleep muddled face twisted in confusion.

"It's time to move, sweetheart."

When Leon had gotten up that morning, Matrix had all ready disappeared. The only evidence that he had been there was the left behind food and ammo. Although Leon didn't like Matrix, he was grateful for the ammo. He needed it badly and was grateful he didn't have to go hunting for more.

Ashley bit her lip to keep the moan of pain to keep from escaping. She pulled herself up and stood on shaky legs. She took a deep breath and willed herself to be strong. Strong enough to make it through the day and strong enough to survive.

When Leon turned back around, he found himself staring into strong resolved amber eyes. Her lips were firm and even though her legs were trembling, she took steady steps to him. His body filled with pride and he held out his hand to her. Ashley was a survivor, she was going to be fine.

As Leon and Ashley left the safety of the caves, Leon felt her hand pulling and digging into the small of back. Her hand loosely held his shirt and he gave a small grin as he thought about how his shirt was probably stretched to the max at the back.

Ashley followed Leon faithfully and clung dutifully to his shirt. She wished they didn't have to leave the cave but they had to do what they had to to survive. She was eternally grateful to Matrix and hoped that he would be fine alone. For now though, she would have to focus on surviving and think and wish later.

Leon and Ashley slowly made their way across the countryside, side by side, and with each step that they took, both grew stronger in their resolve. They were going home, headed to safety.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it Cody! I had a lot of fun typing of this! lol I hoped Matrix Jones was to your liking! And I apologize again for taking so long to update! I had writers block lol I am sooo very embarrased that you had to email me asking if I still wrote -;

Anways thanks for reading! Next request is by Sert! lol I'll try and get that one up as soon as possible heheh Stay tune for it!

Requests for Hopes:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt it the bottom of the trap door. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

Dont forget to leave me review! Please! lol


	15. Fighting Back

It's been a long time since I've updated this and I must really apologize ^^; I have to really apologize to the reviewers that requested a story that I have not done yet. Sorry for taking so long but life has been a hectic. I hope you can forgive me and continue to share the love of LeonxAshley. I have to apologize to Sert because this is not his requested story ^^;

I do not own Resident Evil 4, simple and clean.

* * *

A young girl with blond hair and amber eyes sighed as she laid her head back down on her knees. Why did they kidnap her? What could they possibly want for keeping her this long?

Even as she asked herself these questions, she knew the answer. It was because she was the president's daughter. She was probably being held ransom. Than again, she didn't even seem to be in the United States anymore. Sighing again for the millionth time, she moved her legs, her butt numb from the cold floor. The least they could've done was put her in a room with a bed or a chair or something.

Shaking her head, she moved back her blond bangs. If she was lucky, she would get out alive. Her kidnappers came in sometimes to give her food but it wasn't like they were kind. No, they all looked rather weird to be truthful.

Actually, Ashley thought, they were downright filthy looking.

It wasn't like she could talk though, she was probably just as dirty looking.

Sighing again, she fought the urge to scream and cry. It wouldn't help her and with her luck, her kidnappers would probably come in there and yell at her. If Ashley learned anything from the movies that she had seen, it was to never agonize your kidnappers.

She was tired… She hadn't slept so much as a wink.

Ashley looked up at the small window in the room, the moonlight lighting up her pale features, her amber eyes dim. When she first had been thrown into this room, she had spent countless hours perched on top of a barrel, trying to get a glimpse of the outside world. It didn't do much good though. The window faced the back of the church she was in and the sight was quite dull.

Shaking her head quickly, Ashley stood up and paced. It was maddening being stuck in a small room like this with nothing to do. Again, she resisted the urge to go to the window. It wouldn't help her and would only make her long for the outside world. Which was something she didn't need right now.

Biting her lip hard, her amber eyes frustrated, she resisted the urge to kick something.

She wanted out. She wanted out now.

Earlier, she had heard some sort of commotion. Immediately, a small hope that it was someone her father sent to rescue her bloomed in her heart. She had waited for the agent to come through the door and whisk her off to safety.

She had waited in vain.

No one came for her.

Ashley stopped pacing and tears filled her eyes. Whatever had happened, she decided that the agent had either died or had given up. Ashley blinked quickly, trying to make the tears go away. If the agent had died or something, than she couldn't depend on someone else to come and save her. She had to save herself.

Ashley clenched her hands tightly, her eyes sparking. How though? How could she save herself? She was stuck in the room with virtually no weapon.

Sighing, she squatted back down and covered her face with her arms. Ashley sniffled as the feeling of helplessness overtook her. She was a stupid damsel in distress. Hot tears rolled down her face and Ashley bit her lip. It was useless. She was stuck.

A noise outside of her door caught her attention. Ashley looked up quickly as she stood up. Was it another one of her kidnappers here to take her somewhere?

Wiping her tears away, Ashley looked around the room quickly. If it was one of her kidnappers, she would attack them. She had to do something. She was not going to just sit there as they came in and did something.

Spying a piece of stick, her amber eyes lighted up a bit. It wasn't much but she would at least get some sort of satisfaction knowing she hit one of them. Running over to it and picking it up, she turned towards the door, her amber eyes fierce. Whoever was coming through that door was going to get a stick to the head. If no one would come and save her, she would fight herself.

Ashley narrowed her amber eyes, her face firm as she watched the knob of the door turn. She was not going to go down without a fight.

* * *

Again, I apologize if this story didnt quite make you feel better lol I'm trying to get back into the mood again, so this was just a test sort of thing. Thank you for all the reviews that you've all sent. They really made me happy ^^

Again, sorry Sert, your requested story is halfway through so expect it soon ^^

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(In-Progress) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

Thank you for reading and dont forget to leave a review ^^


	16. Therapy

Ahhh, has it really been this long since the last time I updated a story?? There really are no excuses that could possibly explain why it feels like I've abandoned this. However, I will not abandon this no longer how long it takes to finish a 100 stories of this couple. So, forgive this lazy author.

I do not own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

A young man with dirty blond hair stared at a middle aged man across from him and resisted the urge to break his nose. The man stared back at him from behind his glasses and leaned back in his comfortable chair. He twirled his black pen around and tapped it on the folders and papers in his hands. The silence in the room was stifiling as both men stared each other down, both refusing to speak first. The clock on the other side of the wall ticked and the young man wondered if he could pull out his gun and shoot it down. The thing really was annoying. At last, the older man sighed and gestured at him.

"Really, Mr. Kennedy, I'm only trying to help."

Leon scoffed and leaned back into his chair, his icy blue eyes glaring holes into the man across from him.

"Really Doc, you can help me by signing those stupid papers so I can return to my job," his deep voice said.

The older man sighed, taking his glasses off and kneading his eyes. Really, the young man had been nothing but difficult since he came in an hour ago.

"Mr. Kennedy, you shot a clown," he said, his voice exasperated.

Leon stared at him for a few seconds, his blue eyes uncaring. He shrugged and leaned forward.

"It wasn't just a clown, Adam. It was an annoying clown," he said, his dark eyes intent.

Adam sighed and wiped his glasses clean.

"That's not the point. The point is that you discharged your gun for no reason."

Leon blinked, his eyes unbelieving. His voice came out indignant.

"I didn't shoot my gun for no reason. You just said I shot at a clown, that's a reason!"

Adam shoved his glasses back on and threw his papers on the desk in front of him.

"You shot a clown!"

Leon shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair.

"I already told you Doc, it was an annoying clown! Besides, it was just an ice cream truck. It wasn't like a shot a real live clown."

Adam took in a deep breath and resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk. He stared Leon directly in the eyes and spoke slowly.

"You shot a clown ice cream truck. There were civilian around. What would have happened if you had missed?"

Leon looked away, his dark eyes for a moment lighting up with the knowledge of what could have happened before it faded.

"Trust me Doc, I don't miss."

Adam shook his head, his dark brown hair tousled from his earlier tug.

"Mr. Kennedy, you've been through a lot. A man twice your age would be in a mental ward for at least six months after everything you've done. Don't you think that perhaps the reason why you shot an innocent ice cream truck is because you're experiencing some sort of stress from your past adventure?"

Leon stared at the man across from him, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Really, where the heck did this old man get this stuff from? Sure, he'd been through a lot but it wasn't like he was mental. Leon shook his head and mumbled to himself, his handsome face scowling.

"This is why I hate psychology."

Adam sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Mr. Kennedy, do you understand that unless I believe that we've made some progress that I could evoke your license and take you off your job of protecting the President's daughter?"

At that, Leon jerked and looked up at the psychologist. He blinked and looked down. Yeah, he knew why he was in here. Yeah, he knew that what he did was perhaps a little wrong. Okay, yeah he knew what he did was definitely wrong. Just when he was walking down the street and he couldn't hear a word Ashley was saying, he felt the urge to make everything shut up. That meant shooting that damn ice cream across the street blaring its stupid music.

"Mr. Kennedy, why did you shoot that ice cream truck?"

Leon stared at Adam a second before his blue eyes lowered. He leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him, hunching his broad shoulders. His bangs fell into his eye and he looked away.

"It was loud. I don't know, I just shot it without even thinking of it."

Adam nodded, satisfied at last that they were going somewhere.

"Is that all? Can you describe to me what you were feeling?"

Leon shrugged. He didn't remember even pulling out his gun.

"I don't know, I just acted. When I realized what I was doing, I had already shot the gun and Ashley was staring at me. I don't know…"

Adam nodded, his brown eyes assessing the young man in front of him.

"Did you feel anger?"

Leon shook his head, clenching his fist.

"No, I wasn't mad… I just… I couldn't hear Ashley and I just got frustrated I think."

Adam nodded and reached for his pen and his folder. Keeping his eyes on Leon, he wrote a couple notes down. Leon was a peculiar man.

"Did Ms. Graham have something important to tell you? Was that why you were frustrated?"

Leon shook his head, leaning back into his chair and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't that. She was just talking about her day. It was completely irrational how he had acted. Just when he couldn't hear her voice, when all he could hear was the ruckus of the street and that damn annoying child's tune coming from the ice cream truck, he had a sudden nauseous sensation in his stomach. It brought him back to the time when Ashley had screamed his name back on that hell hole island and he hadn't heard her because of the noise.

Adam watched Leon for a moment, knowing that the young man was thinking on something different. Leon really was a special case. He'd been through more than what most men had gone through and had come out mentally fine from what the files told him. He was doing fine and then suddenly, one day, he just shot a clown ice cream truck.

"Mr. Kennedy?"

Leon blinked, his blue eyes turning to Adam. He sighed.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't have shot the clown."

Adam nodded.

"Can you tell me why you shot the clown through the head? You could have gone for the music system."

Leon lowered his eyes, his bangs moving to hide his eye. What could he say to that? He couldn't just say that when he turned around with the gun in his hand, he had seen the clown's face on top of the ice cream truck and had the urge to shoot it because it had reminded him of Salazar. Leon tried his best to look chastised and shrugged.

"I… I'm scared of clowns."

Adam blinked, surprised. Now, he was not expecting that. Afraid of clowns? He frowned. It wasn't unheard of but… Mr. Kennedy did not strike him as a person who was afraid of clowns.

"Scared… You're scared of clowns."

Leon nodded, looking away.

"Why?"

Leon frowned and looked at Adam.

"They're always smiling and it's creepy. No one could smile all that much and be a sane person Doc."

Adam stared at Leon, nodding slowly. Okay. Well… He shook his head, blinking.

"Well then, I guess that's a valid reason."

He looked away and shook his head. Mr. Kennedy was a weird person indeed. He pulled out a form and signed his signature at the bottom, handing it to Leon.

"Okay, here is your form. Take that to the receptionist outside and you can start working again."

Leon smiled and grabbed the form standing up.

"Thanks Doc. What about my gun, can I have it back?"

Adam nodded, standing up, shaking Leon's hand.

"Yes, they'll hand you your gun back when you turn in the form."

Leon smiled widely, his handsome face lighting up. He turned and grabbed the knob, pulling open the door.

"See you Doc, this was fun."

Adam nodded, running a hand through his dark hair, waving Leon out of his office. Remembering something, he looked at the closing door and called out.

"Mr. Kennedy?"

Leon grumbled and opened the door, popping his head in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Ms. Graham?"

Leon blinked, taken back, his icy eyes wide. Love? Did he love her? Leon looked away. Even if he did, he sure wasn't telling him that.

"Not a chance Doc."

Adam stared at the closed doors for awhile before looking down at the files in front of him. Leaning down, he picked one up and skimmed it. According to the report, Leon did indeed care very much for Ms. Graham. Sighing, he tossed it back down onto the table and laid down in his chair. Really, they didn't pay him enough for this. Mr. Kennedy was, after all, a very troublesome person.

Leon smiled to himself as he left the building. Walking down the hall, he spied a slim figure waiting for him. Catching sight of her beautiful amber eyes, he felt his heart swell and for a moment, he wondered what it meant. For another moment, a stray thought came to his mind that maybe he should ask the Doc what it could mean before it was pushed away by the feeling of warmth seeping through his body as he hugged the woman who had waited for him. So what if he loved Ashley? As long as she was there, he didn't worry or think about anything else. As long as she was there and as long as she was safe.

She smiled up at him, her amber eyes light and they both walked out of the building. Leon could deal with loving Ashley. He could handle that without going to therapy or so he thought.

Again, this is not the requested story but I did finish that story. All I have to do is type it up so it shouldn't take too long hopefully. Sorry Sert. J Everyone can still leave requests, hopefully those will spur some of my creativeness :D also I know that Leon does seem very out of character lol

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done, Waiting to type up) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

Thank you for reading and dont forget to leave a review ^^


	17. Degeneration

Okay, I just came up with a brilliant idea! Smileyfax just presented me with a request on what if Ashley was present for RE: Degeneration. She could meet with Claire and stuff! Because of this idea, I wanted to do this one and then change some parts of the follow-up to the Reunion , so again, everyone who is waiting for that, I am sooooooooo sorry. So, while I know it's unfair to skip all those other requests, Sert kinda deserves his and I don't want to upload that one since it'll follow this one as well as those other previous ones.

I do not own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

* * *

A young girl with blond hair stepped off a plane and rubbed her neck. Dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt, it marked her as a student of Oxford. She really missed flying on that personal jet seeing as how for the last few hours, a young child from behind her seat had been kicking the back of her seat. Sighing, she went out into the terminal, pulling her luggage behind her. She wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her father's birthday. The airport was crowded and she grunted as she was pushed, shoved, and jostled out of the way. Looking around for her guards that were supposed to pick her up, she felt another sigh come up. They were late.

Looking up at the large television screen, she resisted the urge to face palm her head. There was a riot outside the airport? What more could go wrong? Hearing a commotion, she turned back around when she heard yelling. She tilted her head in confusion when a guy with a mask came up to an old man, harassing him about something. Shaking her head at the idiocy, she looked back up towards the screen.

When she heard the scream, her heart stopped beating for a second.

She whipped her head back quickly around, her amber eyes wide. She saw the security officer go down in blood and at the sight of it, her throat seized up. Suddenly, she was back on the island and Salazar was once again in front of her. Her breathing picked up and she felt winded. A person bumping into her knocked her out of the memory.

She turned her head to stare at another young woman with her brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She was staring at the scene, shaking her head back and forth.

"No, not again," she whispered.

The young woman with blond hair whipped her head back just in time to see the supposedly dead officer stand up to attack another officer. And then, the airport erupted into screams and chaos started.

She yelped when she was shoved down to the ground by a man running away from the scene. Dazed, she stared around, unable to focus. She watched the people around her run in a panic, scooting out of the way so she wasn't trampled. She didn't understand, her brain wasn't working right. Her old fears were once again rising back up.

Then, the girl with her brown hair in a ponytail was beside her and she was yelling at her.

"Get up! You have to move!"

Something in her voice reminded her of a young man with icy blue eyes who had once, a long time ago, had come to save her. Instinctively, she jumped to her feet and started running away from the scene. She noticed the little girl hiding her face in the woman's pink shirt before she heard the sound of an engine. Looking out the window, she saw an airplane headed right towards them. Stopping, she cried out and the other woman gasped before turning back around. Both of them ran back the way they came before the airplane crashed into the airport and the world went dark.

The woman with blond hair moaned and shook her head, trying to sit up. Sitting up, her hand going to her head, she looked around at the devastated airport. It was gloomy and dusty and for a moment, old nightmares came up before she ruthlessly squashed them. She didn't survive all that, go to therapy for six months, only to hyperventilate here. Groaning, she wiped the blood from her forehead onto her skirt and picked herself up. Looking down beside her, she saw the woman from before and kneeled down, shaking her, her amber eyes distraught.

"Hey, wake up!"

The woman moaned and blinked, sitting up.

"Are you okay?"

She looked around a moment before she nodded. The little girl in her arms moaned and looked up at them. The woman in the pink and white shirt looked up at her.

"I'm Claire and this is Ronnie, are you okay?"

The woman in blond nodded and pulled her up.

"I'm Ashley."

Ashley and Claire nodded at each other before turning around and surveying the damage done. Ashley jumped when the door to the airplane that had crashed into the airport opened. She hadn't expected anyone to still be alive from the crash. Claire grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.

"We have to get out of here."

Ashley ran with her, cursing herself for not changing into something comfortable like Clair. She almost screamed when someone grabbed her leg. Looking down, she stared into the face of the old man that the boy in the mask had been harassing.

"Help me, please! You have to get me to safety!"

Ashley pulled her leg.

"Let go!"

Claire grabbed the man by the arm and heaved him up.

"Get up! You can walk!"

She turned around and grabbed the Ronnie's hand before running. Ashley ran after her, turning around to look back at the airplane. Her amber eyes narrowed as she took in the people falling out of it. A distant memory tugged at her mind before she pushed it away. Once again, she was running for her life. Only this time, a man with dark blue eyes and a gentle voice wasn't going to save her.

Ashley kneaded her head as they sat in a room awaiting for help. The old man was apparently someone important, a senator whose own secretary had abandoned. She scoffed. She looked up at Claire who had been pacing the room the last few minutes.

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots sounded out. The woman who was with them stood up, quickly.

"Those were gunshots!"

Ronnie grabbed onto Ashley's skirt and Ashley smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, they're coming for us."

The Senator laughed pompously.

"You all should be grateful. If it wasn't for me, they would've never came for you all."

Clair turned to him, her blue eyes narrow.

"You might want to stick your ego up your ass considering your own secretary left you here to die."

The Senator glared at her and Ashley sighed. She highly doubted that they came here for him.

"It doesn't matter who they're here for, we're all going to get out of here."

Claire nodded. Suddenly, a scream sounded from outside the room.

Ashley took in a deep breath, forcing down her old memory of being in a small room, waiting for who knows what. At least this time, she wasn't alone. Claire turned to them and Ronnie asked quickly, her voice shaking.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who isn't infected yet, we have to help them," Claire said.

The Senator stared at her and shrugged.

"It's too late, there's nothing we can do."

Ashley scoffed. He was a coward too it appeared. The other woman with them stuttered out that he was right. Ashley stood up, Ronnie following her, her hand fisting into Ashley's black skirt.

"I can check it out."

Claire turned to Ashley and shook her head.

"Your in heels and you have a skirt on."

Ashley shook her head.

"But we cant just leave that person out there."

The woman quickly walked to them.

"Of course, if you all go, I will too."

Ronnie suddenly ran forward and grabbed Claire's hand.

"No, Claire! Don't go!"

Claire's face softened and she kneeled down.

"Don't worry, Ronnie. I will come back."

Ronnie sniffled and nodded. Claire smiled and stood back up, looking at Ashley.

"I'll go and check it out, you stay here and protect Ronnie."

The Senator stepped forward, his face incredulous.

"Protect Ronnie? You mean protect me!"

Ashley ignored him and nodded at Claire.

"Okay. Be careful."

Ronnie ran over to Ashley and grabbed her hand. Claire smiled and looked around, grabbing an umbrella.

"Okay, here I go."

Ashley opened the door and Claire stepped out. Ashley smiled at Claire.

"I'll keep Ronnie safe."

Claire smiled at Ashley and then Ashley shut the door, locking it. The woman in the back shuffled closer to Ashley and the Senator sighed. He mumbled to himself.

"Being protected by women…humph."

Ashley rolled her eyes and grabbed an extra umbrella, holding it up in front of her. Ronnie whimpered and Ashley looked down at her, her amber eyes soft.

"It'll be okay, Ronnie. How about you ask me questions or something?"

Ronnie nodded and sniffled.

"Okay. Are you in school?"

Ashley smiled and turned back towards the door. She nodded.

"Yes, I still go to school."

Ronnie wiped her nose and smiled.

"Do you like school?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes I guess."

Ronnie nodded and sat down, her dark eyes watching Ashley.

"Where do you go?"

"Oxford."

The Senator scoffed and Ashley looked at him, her amber eyes narrow.

"You got a problem with that?"

He shrugged, his ugly face grimacing.

"A woman at Oxford. Disgraceful. Women should know their places."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at him, her beautiful face scowling.

"Women should know their place? Hmmm, would you like to hold the umbrella? Or perhaps, would you like to go after Claire?"

The woman on the other side tittered.

"Please, lets not argue."

Ronnie stood up, her tiny fists clenching, glaring at the senator.

"He's the disgrace!"

The Senator glared down at her and moved to speak when a sound came up the hallway. Ashley turned quickly to the door and a sense of déjà vu overtook her. The metal doorway turned into a wooden door and the umbrella in her hands was a stick. She blinked when Ronnie got behind her, her hand fisted in her black skirt.

"Ashley…"

The woman in the airport employee outfit gasped and ran closer to Ashley, her eyes scared. The Senator stumbled, hiding behind all of them, crouching down to make himself smaller.

Ashley watched the door, waiting for anything to happen. A moment later, a knock came at the door, Claire's familiar voice reaching them.

"It's me, open up."

Ashley relaxed and the flight attendant ran forward to open the door. The Senator stood up and brushed himself down.

"It's about time."

The door opened and Claire walked in, followed by two men and a woman. Ronnie smiled and ran up to Claire, grabbing her hand. Claire turned to one of the men and nodded at him.

"I don't know if she's the Ashley you were looking for, but her name is Ashley so..."

Ashley blinked and turned to the man Claire spoke to. And there he was. Déjà vu swept over her and for a moment, she saw him as she did two years ago, when he first walked into the room she was being held captive. She watched him mouth her name, holster his gun, and walk towards her.

"Ashley."

Ashley's amber eyes filled with tears and she ran up to him.

"Leon!"

He opened his arms to her and she fell into them. Behind them, Claire's eyes widened and she looked on, confused. Leon closed his eyes for a moment and held her closer, his nose in her blond hair. She looked like hell. There was dried blood on the side of her head and her white blouse wasn't white anymore but he could still tell it was her. Her familiar scent swept over him and he sighed. It had been one year since he had seen her last and she was still familiar to him.

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Are you hurt?"

Ashley shook her head and looked at him. Suddenly, the Senator stepped forward and shoved Ashley out of the way.

"This is it? This is the cavalry that was sent to save me?"

Leon stared at him for a few seconds his blue eyes icy before he turned to Ashley and Claire.

"Who is this?"

Ronnie behind Claire smuggled her laughter when the Senator balked. Claire smiled and shrugged.

"Who knows."

Leon turned to the man and looked him up and down.

"Sorry, but I'm not here for you. I'm only here for Ashley."

The Senator looked at Ashley in disbelief.

"Her? You must be kidding!"

Leon blinked and straightened.

"Under the direct order of the President, I'm here to ensure Ashley Grahams safety."

Claire and everyone turned towards Ashley and Ashley shrugged. Claire's bright blue eyes appraised her in a new light, wondering why the President sent Leon to save her and why Leon and her were so chummy. The Senator stared at her in disgust and scoffed.

"What? She's his mistress or something?"

Leon moved before anyone saw him. He grabbed the collar of the Senator and pulled him up, the Senator choking. Claire gasped and moved forward grabbing Leon's arm. Ashley ran forward.

"Leon! Stop!"

Leon glared into the Senators eyes.

"Ashley Graham is the President's daughter."

Claire turned to Ashley surprised. The Senator grew pale. Leon pushed him away and scowled.

"I'd watch it."

The two soldiers behind him moved forward.

"Mr. Senator, we were sent to ensure your safety."

Leon turned around and pulled out his gun.

"Let's get outta here. Ashley stay close to me."

Ashley nodded and once again, took her place behind Leon and stood ready. Claire watched the two with a raised eyebrow. She was going to have to talk to Leon about this. Leon looked around and then walked forward. Now that he was here, Ashley would be safe, just like last time.

* * *

Okay okay, I know I changed a whole bang of stuff, please don't kill me. Lol I had to change some things to fit Ashley into it and since Ashley is my main character, I had to kind of change Claire's and that one soldier woman's role, who I don't even remember her name. So yea, anyways, Sert's request will definitely come after this! Lol

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(In-Progress) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper **

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done) Proposed by: Smileyfax**

Review? :D


	18. Accepting

Hi everyone! Merry early Christmas! I'm back with Sert's requested story finally. Again, so sorry it took so long to get this up haha.

I don't own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

* * *

Leon stared up at the shining christmas tree, people walking around him. His breath fogged in front of him but he didn't seem to process the idea that it was freezing and that his entire face was numb. His intense blue eyes reflected the lights around him and many girls stopped to stare at him once in awhile. Leon blinked and stomped his feet, trying to get some feeling back in them. He resisted the urge to sniffle and he shoved his hands deeper into his dark jacket. He hated the cold. Again, his eyes went back up to the shining tree, his eyes entranced. It was… beautiful.

A woman slipped her arm through his and snuggled against him and Leon looked down into Ashley Graham's amber eyes. The christmas lights reflected themselves in her eyes and it turned her beautiful eyes into a molten color and he was entranced in her.

"Leon?"

He blinked and refocused on her, turning to face her seriously. Her pink cheeks were adorable and he leaned down to press his lips against her cheek, Ashley turning several shades darker. When he straightened up, Ashley's eyes watched him, knowing something was up.

"What's wrong?"

Leon stared at her intently, memorizing the way she looked then. Her full lips red with her breath coming out fogged in front of her. The way her blonde hair surrounded her face under her white knitted cap. Her white gloved hands folded together in front of her. The way her molten colored eyes stared back up into his dark blue eyes. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and slowly traced her cheek, her eyes sliding shut, leaning into it. His name escaped from her in a sigh.

Leon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the necklace with her ring on his chest. He knew what was scripted in the band, had read it a million times. He knew that his ring was hanging on a necklace around Ashley's slender neck and he gave a small grin. He recalled a conversation with a certain brown-haired woman the last time he saw her.

'_They both stared as Ashley ran forward into her Father's arms, the President's face melting into a tender expression. The woman next to him smiled and took a quick peek at him, her eyes sly._

"_When are you going to marry her?"_

_Leon almost choked on air or his own spit, he didn't know which one. Instead he shrugged and looked away. A full blown out smug smile broke out on Claire's face._

"_Uh huh. Just do it soon, she wont wait forever you know."_

_Leon scratched the back of his neck and mumbled. He knew that._

_Claire smiled and looked at Ashley._

"_She's good for you. I like her, she's better then you know who." Claire closed her eyes and turned around, walking away._

"_You better invite me too Mister."_

_Leon nodded to himself. Of course.'_

Leon looked at Ashley's open face and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled. He knew she wouldn't wait forever. He didn't want to risk it. When he thought she had gotten over him when he "died", he actually felt like dying. No, he wouldn't make her wait.

"Ashley…"

Ashley closed her eyes, Leon's scent surrounding her. The street noise faded and all she noticed was him. His breath rolled over her and she stepped closer, itching to get a kiss.

"Hmm?"

Leon closed his eyes, ignoring the people around him, his cold hands reaching for hers. Her gloved ones, surrounded his, trying to warm up his hands. He took a breath, inhaling in her scent. It was just them.

"It's always been you, you know that don't you?"

Ashley opened her eyes and stared at Leon's closed eyes, his face clear, untroubled. Her amber eyes glowed and she slid them shut.

"Mhmmm."

Leon stepped closer to her, their body warmth being shared. He wanted it to be like this forever. He wanted to lose himself in her presence and that's all that he had ever wanted upon meeting her.

"With you, I feel like I'm good for something."

Her hands squeezed his and his heart warmed, his heart starting to race.

"It's just you and I… and that's all that I want."

Ashley felt tears prickle her closed eyes and she nodded against his forehead. Her breathing came out hitched and she tried not to cry. Leon slid his forehead away from hers and rested his lips against her ear. He squeezed her hands and let them go, slipping his arms around her, pulling her against him. His warm breath breezed against her hair.

"Will you… accept me for all that I am?"

His voice was vulnerable, shaky and Ashley could hear his heart in his voice. Tears slid down her face and she nodded. She accepted everything about him. He might've thought he was dirty or whatever but she loved him. She wanted everything that made him him.

Leon let out a breath that he had been holding and Ashley felt his shoulders loosen. She heard the tears in his voice.

"Stay with me always… I need you."

The tears on her face started to numb her face and she nodded again, the hands that was trapped against their body's wrapped around his jacket. She felt his chest shuddering, felt the little heaves as he choked back his tears.

"Be mine?"

A smile spread across her face and she closed her eyes, final tears slipping out. Again, she just nodded. It was all that was needed.

Leon nodded against her neck and picked her up, straightening up, his arms around her. Her feet left the ground and she smiled at the sky. Leon kept his face against her neck and they stayed that way. No words were needed.

Passerby's watched the strange but heartwarming exchange, a certain woman of asian descent standing a few feet away. Her dark eyes stared at the couple and finally, a small smile spread across her face, her eyes holding a sad memory. Turning around, she mingled with the crowd and immediately vanished. Snow fell wrapping the city in a white abyss.

* * *

There we go. A finished product to chapter 10. I hope you all liked this one and I know Leon is veryyyyyyyyyy OCC hahaha. Oh well ^^. Sniffle, I only got two reviews last one, thank you to those two for reviewing :D

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper **

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done) Proposed by: Smileyfax**

Don't forget to review :)


	19. Hot and Cold

Hi everyone! I'm back with another update hehe! Unfortunately, it's not a request story, please don't kill me! Hopefully, everyone will like this product of imagination that sprouted in my mind at 3 o'clock in the morning! Also, an important thing to know, this is an AU! Alternate Universe! Meaning, Leon is not a bad ass protector and Ashley is not the President's daughter!

I do not own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

* * *

Leon adjusted the scarf around his neck and dug his hands into his coat pockets, feeling the little notepad and pencil touch his fingers. His dark blue eyes scanned the ice rink in front of him. Where was she?

At 25, Leon was a pretty popular magazine columnist. Traveling far and wide, he interviewed famous people on opinions and other popular interests. Today, his work took him to North Dakota where he was currently freezing his ass off. Why couldn't he be sent to interview someone else? Perhaps, a celebrity who liked places where it was warm like the Bahamas?

He muttered to himself and glanced around the in-door ice rink, seeing the people talking to each other happily. He leaned against the dividing bar leading into the rink and sighed. Really, famous Olympians just weren't worth it. He knew what the story was going to be about. She probably grew up in a small town ice skating whenever she had the chance and than suddenly, she was an Olympian champion. He couldn't remember how many times he heard that story.

Sighing again, he stood straight and looked at his watch, you would think she would be on time. Shaking his blond hair out of his eye, he turned to the guy next to him.

"Excuse me, do you know when Alice Hartman will be out?"

The guy and his girlfriend, or whoever she was, blinked at him.

"Alice Hartman?"

Leon nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. If they weren't here for her, why the heck would you be standing next to a purposely frozen rink?

The two strangers looked at each other before the woman turned to him, her pink sweatshirt blinding Leon.

"Um, I don't think she's here today?"

Leon blinked, his eyes growing wide. Not here today? So, he had been standing here for half an hour doing nothing?

"What?? Not here today??" Leon sputtered out, his voice unbelieving.

The guy smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, we don't even know who that is." Here the two of them turned to each other and chuckled. Leon narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to curse.

"Why the hell are so many people around here than?"

The girl popped her pink bubblegum and grinned.

"To see Ashley of course."

Leon blinked and tilted his head to the side. Ashley? Sudden cheers made him turn his head and look out towards the middle of the rink. A young woman glided out onto the rink in a nice, delectable black tight thing, whatever the hell it was called, and did a small twirl, bowing down to her audience.

Leon sucked in a breath when he met her amber eyes.

Closing her eyes, the enchanting blond hair woman wove her little spell. Skating around the rink, she raised both her hands in the air, the movement never looking so graceful as when she did it. Lowering one hand in front of her, she lifted her back leg and did a nice turn, her black skirt flapping around her. Leon gulped at the subtle muscles in her thighs and legs and felt himself grow a little hot. What the hell was wrong with him?

For a minute and a half, he watched the fairy in front of him leap across the rink as if she had wings on her skates. Never once did she falter but kept her little magic spell wrapped around herself and the audience. Gliding to a finish, she elegantly folded in on herself and the audience clapped and whistled. The couple beside him nearly destroyed his but he kept his icy blue eyes on the little nymph that had caught his attention. She rose up and did a bow, skating to the edge to leave the rink.

Leon was there before she got there herself.

She looked up at him and for a second time that day, his eyes met hers. His throat clogged and he couldn't breathe for a second. She was intoxicating.

Blinking, she smiled and titled her head at him. He shook himself and mentally punched himself. What was he doing?

"Um, you looked hot.. I mean, sexy, no, I mean great! Yeah, you looked great out there," he finished lamely, mentally drilling a hole into his brain.

Again, she smiled up at him, her amber eyes lighting up. Reflexively, he smiled back at her, feeling like a teenager again.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Leon."

She smiled and brought up her hands, signing in front of him. Caught by the graceful movement of her hands and fantasizing about what her hands could be doing to him, he missed what she was doing.

He blinked and coughed, "Oh, sorry, I missed that haha…"

She smiled widely and once again, did something with her hands. Taken back, he looked at her.

"You… you cant talk."

A shiver of emotions went through her eyes disappearing before he could catch any of them. Again, she smiled and shook her head slowly. Leon nodded to himself, mentally digging a hole for himself for saying something so rude. She smiled again and suddenly grabbed his hand. Leon jerked and suddenly his hands were clammy and he started sweating.

"Oh hey! What are you doing?"

He looked down at her holding his hand and started when she started to trace her finger on the inside of his palm. The motion lulled him and for a moment, he imagined her doing that somewhere less innocent.

He blinked and looked at her, starting when he caught her staring at him like she was expecting something. Mentally degrading himself, he nervously smiled.

"Sorry, I missed that."

The enchanting woman in front of him smiled again, her eyes mischievous, as if knowing what he was thinking. Again, she traced his palm and Leon caught himself at the familiarity.

"Oh! A!"

She looked up at him smiling widely and nodded. Leon felt a grin snaking across his face.

"Yeah, your name is Ashley."

She titled her head to the side, confused at how he knew her name. Leon coughed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

"I heard people calling you by that."

Ashley smiled again, her amber eyes laughing. She nodded at him and let his hand go and he missed the warmth of her hands. She gave him one last smile and started to the dressing room, turning her back on him.

Leon stared after her, watching her form, graceful even off the ice. His body felt strange and for a moment, he thought maybe he caught pneumonia. Shaking his head, a grin spreading on his face, he pulled out his phone and punched in a number. His blue eyes darkened and he stared intently at the door to the dressing room.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry, but I don't think I can make it to the summit, I'm busy."

The voice on the other side said something and Leon's grin widened into a smile.

"Yeah, I met somebody real interesting."

* * *

Yay! So, what did you guys think of the idea that popped into my mind? Hehe, Leon is sooooo dirty. Just kidding!

I got so many reviews last chapter! Thank you so very much! All of them made me very happy!

I also got favorited and alerted! Makes me sooo happy! However, if you favorite me or put me on your alert list, I do expect a review from you haha. It doesn't need to be a long review, I just think it'd be nice to review and say something if you favorite an author. Anyways, back to homework sniffle.

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper **

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done) Proposed by: Smileyfax**

22. Ashley dies during rescue. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

23. Ashley goes to Dr. Leon, AU. **(In Progress). Proposed by: Analia**

24. Ashley's La Plagas are no longer removable.** Propsed by: Smileyfax**

Dont forget to review!


	20. Asylum

Hi everyone! I'm back with another snippet of our favorite couple!

Again, this is **AU**! It seems like I've been struck with AU ideas.

Some important things that everyone needs to know. Ashley is the daughter of the President, she was kidnapped, and someone was sent to rescue her. **However**, Leon was not the one sent to save her, nor is he a bodyguard, he's just a normal civilian. Without further ado, enjoy my story!

I do not own Resident Evil, simple and clean.

* * *

Leon stared at the man across from him and shook his head, his blond hair moving out his eye. He smiled grimly and held out his hand, the man across from mirroring his expression, grabbing his hand. Leon took note of his impeccable suit and his glasses, his intelligent eyes gleaming from behind the spectacles.

"Welcome to St. Mary, Mr. Kennedy."

Leon smiled and nodded, moving towards the door as the Dr. across from him moved to open the door.

"We're honored that you chose to come and work here."

Moving down the hall, he gestured around him at the long hallways, the big windows, and the locked doors leading to white rooms.

"With the new amount of patients that have been admitted, I must admit that I cannot evaluate and take care of each patient like they deserve."

Leon nodded and looked around. "I understand that you recently got a couple of new patients Mr. Smith."

The other man nodded, turning down a long corridor.

"Please, call me Astin and yes, the other place burned down and so they had to move their patients here to St. Mary's. While we had enough rooms, thank goodness, we're are short on help, it's a relief that you're here."

Reaching large doors, Astin opened them up to reveal what looked like a recreational hall. Comfortable couches and chairs were placed accordingly while a TV in the background played an old soap drama. Patients milled about, some whispering to each other, others sitting at a table on the side coloring a sheet of paper. Astin gestured around.

"This is where most patients spend their day when it's too cold or if it's raining outside."

Leon nodded and continued to observe the area. Off to the side, the nurses station was positioned, handing out medicine to some patients who lined up. The walls were painted a cool blue and looked comfortable enough, with no sharp objects or items that could be used to harm someone. A woman in a wheel chair mumbled to herself, facing a wall.

"It looks like a fine room."

Astin nodded and shrugged, closing the door.

"We try with what we have. If you'll come down this way, I'll show you to your section and the patients that you'll be overlooking."

Leon nodded and followed Astin as he lead him down a couple of halls. Astin moved swiftly, looking at home in the establishment.

"Now, there's something I have to tell you about a particular patient. She doesn't do well in a crowd or in a room with lots of people so she's usually secluded by herself."

Astin reached a door and pulled out a set of keys, inserting a brass one into the locked door. He twisted the key and pushed open the door, revealing its contents. Leon blinked and looked inside the room.

A woman with short blonde hair was seated in a chair, her back turned towards him. From where he stood, he saw the dark bruises lining her arms and the bandages wrapped around her legs from where her dress didn't reach. She was still, staring out a large window. Leon looked at Astin next to him.

"You lock her in?"

Astin frowned, running a hand through his muddy brown hair.

"It's for her safety, her father specifically told us to make sure no one is allowed to harm her."

Leon frowned and shook his head.

"With no interaction with people, she can't get better."

Astin shrugged helplessly, turning to look at the girl.

"I asked her father to reconsider but…" he shook his head, sighing.

Leon nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, his dark eyes intense.

"What's her diagnosis?"

Astin sighed again. "She doesn't speak, she's motionless, she stares out the window every day. She's well behaved but it doesn't count for much when she doesn't do anything."

Leon nodded and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Anything unordinary?"

Astin frowned and hmm'ed to himself. "She carries that little box with the seashells on the top everywhere. She won't let it go and when we try to take it away… well, it's not recommended."

Leon nodded and shrugged, "At least that means she's not completely gone."

Astin nodded and handed Leon the keys.

"Well, I leave it in your hands Mr. Kennedy. Her files should be on your desk."

Nodding at him, Astin turned and walked down the long halls and out of site. Leon turned back to the lone girl and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to her and looked down at her still form.

She was small with a stubborn chin and a firm mouth. Her nose was small and set fine. Her eyes were a deep amber and were almond shape. Leon was sure that she was once a lively and energetic girl but now, her eyes were dull and dim, her face lax. A butterfly stitch was across her left eyebrow on the side and it looked like an old bruise tinged the right corner of her lips purple.

A quiet girl who had an abusive mother perhaps? An abusive boyfriend?

Leon sighed and kneeled down, looking into her face. He smiled warmly, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Hello, I'm Leon Kennedy."

She didn't blink, she didn't twitch, she hardly looked like she was breathing. Her eyes stared dully outside the window, down at the tall tree down below. Leon inwardly sighed. She was going to be a hard one.

"What's your name Ms.?"

It felt like he was talking to a dull. Her lips stayed firmly closed and she blinked slowly, not reacting to him. Leon nodded to himself and went to pull a chair over. It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon grimaced and closed the manila folder, running his hand through his hair, his blue eyes troubled. Kidnapped? Taken to an unknown island? Found by some sailors on the ocean and taken to safety?

Leon groaned and cupped his face in his hands. She was the President's daughter, of course he wouldn't want his daughter around other people after she had been kidnapped. He was surprised there weren't men in black patrolling the area.

Left alone, Leon pondered on what the girl had been through. She looked like she had went through thirty layers of shit, hit the devil, and than crawled back out. She had been rescued over two weeks ago and she still looked like she went hiking through the devils backyard.

Leon massaged his temples. Whatever she had gone through, it had left her mind in shambles. Leon reread the report and sighed. She was unresponsive when her father had tried to speak to her and apparently, she hadn't talked to the sailors either. The only clue he had was the small box she kept with her.

It was a tiny box, small enough she could hold it in one small hand. She held it to herself softly, never letting it go. The one time they had tried to take it from her, she had reacted negatively, coming alive and kicking, punching, and screaming until they finally put her to sleep.

Leon groaned and closed his eyes. He guessed it was a momento that had been her one small anchor to the real world while she was being held captive. He frowned when he felt a small sliver of sympathy snake through him. She was young and she had had a future. To have something like that happen to her was wrong.

Each day, he sat with her and talked to her even though she never responded to him. He told her about his life, about his schedule. He talked to her about practically everything. She never moved, all she did was stare down at that stupid tree.

Leon blinked his eyes open, sitting straight up. The tree? Would it help her? Would she respond if she was let out and allowed to sit under the tree? Standing up, Leon grabbed his keys and walked out.

Walking down the halls by instinct now, Leon stopped in front of the room she was in and unlocked the door. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Ashley? Would you like to go outside by the tree?"

There. Her eyes flickered but she remained unresponsive. Encouraged, Leon grabbed her hands.

"Would you like to? I'll take you down there if you want to."

He felt her hands slightly tighten around the box in her hands and he smiled, standing up.

"Okay, let me help you up and we'll go down there together."

He lightly grabbed her elbow and slowly pulled her up. The door suddenly burst opened and Leon felt Ashley jerk and tremble a second before she stood still, unresponsive again. Leon looked at the men in black suits and the old man walking towards them briskly in a lab coat.

"Move aside, I'll take her."

The man shoved Leon's hand off of Ashley and pulled her around towards him. Leon frowned.

"Hey! You can't handle her so roughly!"

He moved forward to intervene when a man with black shades on grabbed him and pulled him back. He struggled for a second and stopped when he saw another man in the same black suit pull out a taser.

"If you continue to struggle, we'll have no choice."

Leon stood still and glared at the man, his blue eyes darkening.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

The old man pulled Ashley out of the door and Leon remembered her amber eyes on him before his world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leon groaned as his head gave another particularly painful throb. He looked at Astin across from him.

"What the hell is going on again?"

Astin frowned, his hazel eyes burning.

"I've no idea. Apparently, the President has decreed that this entire place is government property and he gets to do as he pleases."

Leon glared at the two men in black outside the door and cursed.

"Can he really do that?"

Astin shrugged helplessly, "I don't know."

Leon cursed louder and stood up, pacing his office.

"What the hell are they doing to Ashley?"

Astin shook his head, watching Leon walk back and forth, a worried scowl on his face.

"I'm not sure but you should calm down, I'm sure they wont harm her."

Leon cursed and resisted the urge to hit something.

"Astin, I was close to it, I was close to getting a response from her!"

Astin nodded, his light eyes understanding, "I see."

Leon growled and continued to pace around in his room. If they hurt her, he swore he'd kill them. Astin watched Leon pace around the room and sudden understanding lit up his hazel eyes.

"Leon… you don't care for Ms. Ashely do you?"

Leon stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at Astin with an unreadable expression. Care for her? Did he care for her? Of course he did. She was his patient, his responsibility. If she was hurt he would… he would what? She wasn't his. She wasn't his to protect. She was just a patient, if she healed, he'd likely never see her again.

Astin watched the emotions fly across Leon's face and groaned.

"Leon… you know the rules. She's a patient. She's not even sane."

Leon rounded on Astin, his dark blue eyes on narrowing.

"Don't say that. She is sane. She thinks and she can feel."

Astin winced.

"Leon…you can't save everyone."

Leon growled when the door to his office was unlocked and a suited man came in.

"Dr. Kennedy, they require your assistance."

Leon cursed and shoved him out of the way, running down the hall to the room where he could hear loud screaming coming from. He shoved the door open just to see a man in black fall down with a bloody nose and a neat slash across his forearm. Leon looked up and stared in surprise at the scene.

The old Dr. from before was holding a syringe full of what Leon knew would be relaxitives while the rest of the men in the room were trying to come close to Ashely without being cut from the small scalpel she held in her tightly clenched fist. A man rushed at her and Ashley let out a shrill scream and pulled a nice punch at the man's face, striking at his chest with scalpel when he fell back.

The old Dr. turned to Leon and yelled at him over Ashley's screams.

"Do something! Stop her! Subdue her! Do something!"

Leon cursed him and everyone else in the room and shoved people out of his way.

"Ashley!"

He dodged and caught the hand that held the scalpel and pulled her to him, feeling her fist hit him in the gut. He grunted at the impact, someone had taught her how to throw a punch.

He held her face against his shoulder and ignored her thrashings and screams.

"It's okay Ashley! It's okay!"

She bit his shoulder and screamed in his ear but he held her tightly to him, his dark eyes determined.

"I wont let them hurt you! I'll protect you!"

She stopped screaming in his ears and he felt her wet tears against his cheeks. Her small and frail voice resounded in his ears.

"Protect?"

The room quieted down and everyone watched the two of them. He gulped and nodded against her cheek.

"Yes, I'll protect you, I promise."

He felt her small frame relax and loosen, listening to her whimpers and sniffles.

"Protect me?"

Leon squeezed her, pulling her tightly against him.

"Yes."

He heard the scalpel in her hand drop to the floor and he held her up as she went limp in his arms. He heard the Dr. behind him move forward, grabbing her arm and injecting the contents of the syringe into her system. He kneeled down and held her up as her head rolled limply.

The fire in her eyes dulled and her amber eyes stared up at him. Leon felt his heart squeezed and pulled her against him.

"Protect me."

Leon nodded, feeling foreign prickles in his eyes.

"Yes, protect you."

She fought against the sleep claiming her, her eyes trained on him. Slowly, she slipped into sleep mumbling to him.

"Music… music…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Leon watched as Ashley fed herself. She did it methodically, her dim amber eyes staring straight into her bowl. A nurse came in and Leon stood up.

"I'll be right back okay Ashley? Kim will stay with you until I come back."

Ashley dropped her spoon into her soup and pushed it away. Leon sighed and pushed the bowl back to her.

"Okay, fine, I'll stay."

Ashley sat still for a moment and than picked up her spoon, continuing the slow motions of eating. Leon shook his head at Kim and she nodded, walking out. Leon glanced at Ashley and felt a small grin working it onto his face. She looked better, the bruises on her body slowly fading away. He leaned forward and put his elbow on her bed, placing his face into his palm, watching her.

She was getting better. She was more responsive. She didn't talk but she reacted to some of the things he said. The only time he could not get a reaction out of her was when she stared out at the window. She became mummy like than.

Leon shook his head and smiled at her.

"Want to go to the tree today?"

Her spoon stopped its trip to her mouth for a second before she continued eating. Leon hid a smile and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, I'll take you out but you have to promise me you won't do something reckless."

She didn't respond to him, her eyes didn't flicker and Leon knew she was no longer attuned to him. His eyes dimmed but he kept his smile up.

"Astin told me that he let you out one time under the tree but the next day, you were out there digging up the soil."

She didn't twitch but it didn't matter to him. It was a routine to him. She was getting better but that only meant she caught a few of his words, not that she was all there all the time.

"You wont dig up the soil again will you?"

She let go of the spoon and pushed the soup away from her, finished. Leon smiled and moved the table away, gently taking her arm.

"Okay, lets go."

She slowly stood up, the box in her hand clenched against her chest. He led her out of the building, her facial features never changing, her dark eyes unfocused. Finally, he pushed the door to the outside and led her across the courtyard, pausing underneath the shade of the tree.

Leon looked up at the tree and smiled down at Ashley, her blond hair and white dress floating with the wind.

"It's nice isn't it?"

He looked at her puzzled when she blinked, once, twice. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at the tree. She walked forward haltingly.

Leon tilted his head to the side as he watched her step into the dirt near the tree.

"Ashely, stop, you're trampling the flowers."

He moved forward to grab her arm when she kneeled down. Slowly, she began to dig in the dirt. Leon sighed and stepped onto the dirt, careful to not smash any of the flowers. One step forward, two steps backward. He shook his head and he felt disappointment flood him. He had hoped this would help her. Kneeling down, he grabbed her hand.

"Ashley, sweetheart, stop."

She ignored him and continued digging, the box with the seashells on top of it lying comfortably in her lap. Leon stopped and watched her carefully. Her normally unfocused eyes were trained on the soil underneath her. Her mouth was firm. In fact, her whole face seemed like she was concentrating.

Leon kneeled back.

"You're looking for something aren't you?"

She ignored him, digging the soft soil with both her hands, flowers being pulled out.

"You lost something here that day Astin let you out here."

She turned her back on him and continued digging somewhere else, her hands firm and her face set. Leon nodded to himself and started looking around.

"I'll help you look."

Moving flowers out of the way, he scoured the ground, his icy blue eyes scanning. Suddenly, the sun glinted on something half buried and Leon looked over, moving flowers out of the way. A silver chain was buried half way underneath the soil. Grabbing it, he pulled it out.

A dog tag and a key was hanging on the end of the silver chain. Hearing a rustle, Leon turned around seeing Ashley reach forward and taking it out of his hands. Her hands dirty, she held up the box and grabbed the key, inserting it smoothly. She twisted it and opened the lid and a gentle tune filled the air around him. It was a music box.

Their eyes met over the music box, her amber eyes clear and focused, with tears forming and he understood.

The dog tag glinted in the sun and Leon saw how it was dented in the middle and he understood.

He looked back down at the music box and let the soft music roll over him. He understood completely now.

* * *

What do you think? I know I know, its a very big stretch but I liked it :D

Thank you for all the lovely reviews you left last time even though I only got like three or four sniffle.

Also, I was emailed a couple of days ago asking if this story could be translated into Spanish! I am so happy and overjoyed that someone would even want to translate this :)

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **(In Progress) Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper **

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done) Proposed by: Smileyfax**

22. Ashley dies during rescue. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

23. Ashley goes to Dr. Leon, AU. **(In Progress) Proposed by: Analia**

24. Ashley's La Plagas are no longer removable.** Propsed by: Smileyfax**

Don't forget to review and request!


	21. Old Tricks

Written for Misery's-Toll who requested this many many many months (was it a year ago?).

Once again, I do not own Resident Evil 4.

* * *

Ashley cursed herself again for the millionth time. Why was she always the damsel in distress? She hung her head in shame, her dirty blonde hair hanging around her face. She stared into the blade in front of her, her amber eyes staring back at her in a face that was dirty with grime.

What was she going to do now?

Ashley closed her eyes and then peeked at the two robed monsters standing on either side of her. She couldn't move even though she knew they wouldn't kill her outright. After all, they needed her kind of alive right? Still, staring at the blade in front of her and the blade she felt pressing into her back, she didn't dare move.

Slanting her dark amber eyes, she stared at Salazar, the sleazy short man. He sat in his chair like all his problems were solved and Ashley squashed down her urge to rip his ugly face off. Leon would definitely come for her and when he did, she hoped Salazar would be getting his. She just wished she could kick him at the very least.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Salazar turned his head and smiled at her, his red eyes glinting. Ashley shuddered at his grotesque smile and closed her eyes, lowering her head. She hoped Leon was okay, knowing that he had a tendency to get into trouble. Was he late? How much time had lapse since those creepy bugs had carried her off?

Ashley groaned. Oh Leon, she thought, please be okay.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach clench. A burning started to erupt and she felt the insane urge to cough. Ashley squashed it down roughly remembering the last time she had felt the same burn. Was she turning into one of those things? She bit her lip in despair.

A relieved voice broke through her dismal thoughts, "Ashley."

Ashley slowly looked up and saw Leon standing before her, looking no worse than when she left him. A relieved sigh escaped her.

"Leon."

Leon felt a little knot that had formed in his stomach and had gotten bigger every minute that he had been away from Ashley unravel. His blue eyes gentled. She was alright.

Leon's mind registered the precarious situation Ashley was in, taking in the blade in front of her chest and the one behind her, and he ran forward to her, not knowing how he could help her, just wanting to get to her and to make the fear in her eyes disappear.

Leon heard the creepy giggle and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Not the little midget again. Seriously, it didn't help that the guy reached to his waist but he had to have a slimy little girl laugh too. Leon turned to Salazar and glared, his eyes darkening. Salazar definitely needed to die.

Salazar giggled, his long fingers clasping each other in front of him.

"Mr. Kennedy," Salazar said, his voice light and playful as he leaned back in his high throne, his red eyes glowing with a suspicious light, "Don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" His playful voice ended disappeared and he raised his hand, slamming his finger down on the red button connected to his high chair.

Leon stepped back, his sharp blue eyes catching the motion before the floor beneath him dropped, Ashley's horrified voice echoing down the tunnel.

He had a moment of panic falling through the air, before he grunted and grabbed the hook hanging by his side, tossing it up and hoping it caught onto a ledge. He heard the hook catch and felt the rope go taunt, suppressing a moan when the motion jerked him bringing to life the numerous bruises he had received.

Ashley stared with wide, distraught amber eyes at the open hole. Could it be? Could Leon really die so easily? Tears gathered in her eyes and she struggled against the ropes binding her hands.

Salazar cocked his head to the side in confusion, listening to the tube next to his ear.

"Hmmmm," he murmured, his voice light with sick curiosity, "where is the satisfying sound of one's impalement?"

Ashley tilted her head and looked at him, the tears in her eyes stopping. Leon survived? She felt her heart swell with relief and she looked back at the hole, willing him to be okay.

Leon smiled grimly, holding onto the taunt wire with one hand.

"Won't fall for this old trick," he said, reaching behind him to grab his gun. He narrowed his ice blue eyes, his hair falling into his left eye, and shot at the tube hanging off to the side, smiling with satisfaction at the ping.

Salazar yelped with pain and threw the tube away from him, his eyes glowing in anger.

"How dare you!" He screamed, his voice shrill, "No more games!" He stomped his feet in childish anger and yelled, "Kill him!"

Ashley smiled at Salazar, her dark amber eyes glaring at him, the little evil pint got what he deserved. There was no way Leon could've been killed by something like that.

Salazar glared at her, his dark eyes staring ominously at her, his face twisted in anger, before switching his attention to the robe monster in front of her.

He screamed shrilly, "Kill him!" and motioned his arm towards the hole. The robe monster glided forward and Ashley breathed a little easier now that she didn't have a long blade in her face.

Anxiety bloomed again as she watched the monster move smoothly away, knowing that it was going for Leon. She bit her lip, her amber eyes reflecting her worry.

Salazar walked towards her, his face still tight with anger. "Quickly! We shall prepare for the ritual!"

Ashley felt the long blade behind prod her in the back and she stood up, her knees and legs aching from kneeling on the cold, hard ground. Salazar walked on ahead of her and she felt the blade connect with her back, forcing her to walk. She kept her amber eyes on the hole, her heart clenching painfully. If something happened to Leon, it would be her fault since he was here because of her.

The blade connected with her back a little more painfully and she walked forward, craning her neck to watch the ground. Please, if anyone was listening from above, let Leon be okay. As long as he was okay, she didn't mind what happened to her.

Ashley closed her eyes and forced herself to think more confidently. Leon was okay, he'd be coming for her before she knew it. She opened her hard eyes and looked towards the hole one last time.

"Leon, you're alive," she whispered, her eyes lighting up with hope. She looked away as she felt the blade hit her in the back making her wince. It would be okay though. Stupid robed freak would get his when she was out of these binds. She could be patient, she just needed to wait for Leon right now, that's all that mattered. Leon would save her and she'd make it out of this "ritual" perfectly fine.

* * *

Words cannot express how badly I feel about neglecting this story. In my defense, I had many obstacles to overcome, including a bout of amnesia. Hard to write a story about these two when I didn't even know who they were. But everything is okay now and I'm going to pick up this story again and am going to try very hard to finish all these requests.

To apologize, another update will be very soon. Please, look forward to it?

**Requests:**

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **(Done) Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **(In-Progress)****Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper **

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done) Proposed by: Smileyfax**

22. Ashley dies during rescue. **(In-Progress)****Proposed by: Smileyfax**

23. Ashley goes to Dr. Leon, AU. **Proposed by: Analia**

24. Ashley's La Plagas are no longer removable.** Proposed by: Smileyfax**

25. Continuation of AU 19. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

26. Leon comes up with reasons to see Ashley. **Proposed by: Stormbringer333**

27. Las Plagas take control over Leon. **(In-Progress)Proposed by: Natureboy3**


	22. Stardust

Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I got many lovely reviews and I am so very happy that so many have stayed with me during the duration of this story. Don't forget to read the author's notes! It's important.

This was requested by Smileyfax a long, long time ago I'm sure.

I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

It was a dark night, the moon hidden behind dense clouds. The run down village held an ominous silence like a predator lying in wait of a prey. Fiery light radiating from torches held by searching villagers cast shadows on broken down houses and barns, creating an oppressive and tense air. The shuffling villagers looked around them, searching for the people their master wanted.

One dirty villager walked into an abandoned barn and glanced around, his dull eyes sweeping the room quickly. He turned to leave the barn and continue his search when his eyes caught the moldy hay twitch. Grunting, he quickly walked over, grabbing a rusty pitchfork on the way. With a cry, he pulled back the pitchfork and stabbed it into the hay repeatedly, his wild eyes wide. Hearing no movement, he slowly pulled the pitchfork out and looked at the end, cocking his head to one side. In the dim torchlight, he spied the small body of a mouse and cursed his voice guttural. He tossed the pitchfork to the side roughly and turned around, ambling out of the barn.

In the dark of the barn, a pair of gleaming blue eyes watched the villager leave from his position in the loft, directly above from where the man was before. The owner of the icy eyes continued watching the entrance to the barn, his ears straining to hear if any of them were still nearby. Silence reigned and slowly, he felt his body relax, his hand holstering his hand gun. Crawling around, he quickly moved over to the body lying in the back, his feet making no sound on the bad hay.

The man reached the body and kneeled down, his eyes softening as he looked at the girl lying there. His eyes traced her pale and dirty face and he reached out and smoothed his hand down her hair. Worriedly, he directed his gaze to the red stain on her once warm orange shirt. He reached down and lifted up her shirt lightly, checking the white bandages wrapped around her stomach, his stomach clenching in what felt like fear when he spied the red smudge on the bandage spreading. She just wouldn't stop bleeding.

He gritted his teeth, his eyes alight with desperation. He had to do something or she was going to lose too much blood and then she'd…

Shaking his head to stop his trail of thoughts, he reached into his many pockets and pulled out some peroxide and cleaner bandages. Unwrapping the bandages around her torso, he hissed in anger when he saw the jagged cut, her precious blood running freely from it. He quickly poured peroxide onto some bandages, immediately putting it onto the cut. He whispered a soft sorry when she jerked, her eyes screwing up in pain. He wrapped her torso again and prayed for the first time in god knows how long that she would heal and be okay. He looked back to her face and ran his hand down her cheek, his intense eyes focused on her tightly shut eyes, willing her to open them and show him her beautiful amber eyes.

Slowly, her face relaxed and her body slumped, her breathing slow and halting. He watched her chest, noting the slow rise and fall, knowing that she was in pain. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist, self-loathing filling him. How could this have happened? How could he let this happen? He grimaced and grinded his knuckle into his forehead, hot stings burning his eyes. His body trembled and he gritted his teeth, fighting against the onslaught of guilt and pain.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be hurting and bleeding. He's the guard, the professional; he's supposed to be the one lying where she was.

A low whine escaped his throat before he clenched his teeth, denying his body the urge to wilt and break down. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to control the tremors wracking his body. He closed his eyes, he wasn't going to break down here, he was stronger than that.

"Leon…"

His eyes snapped open and he leaned forward, looking down into shadowed, dulled amber eyes. His hand reached to her before he stopped it, his hand trembling. He gave a small smile and attempted at a light tone though he knew he failed.

"Hey, Ashley."

Ashley blinked sluggishly at him, her eyes heavy. She felt odd, like she wasn't really there and she strived to stay awake.

"Are you okay Leon?" she asked, her voice soft and weak.

Leon felt his throat clog up and his vision went misty. He tried for a smirk but it didn't come so he reached for her hand instead.

"Yeah, I'm good. What about you? How do you feel?"

Ashley opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She took in another breath and tried again. Somewhere in her sluggish mind, she knew something was wrong, Leon was scared.

"I'm a little bit cold."

Leon nodded and looked around desperately searching for something to cover her with even though he knew the only thing around them was decaying hay. He reached for her and slowly, carefully raised her into his arms, bundling her safely against him.

"How's that?"

Ashley attempted to speak but for some reason, she couldn't seem to get her vocal cords working. She gave a weak nod instead.

Leon nodded to himself and stared straight ahead, his eyes tracing the moldy wood. Again, he felt his chest constrict and ache and he closed his eyes tightly, willing it to go away. He opened his bright eyes and stared lovingly down at Ashley's beautiful, dirty blonde hair. Guilt nearly strangled him and despair clouded his eyes.

"Why..? Why Ashley? Why'd you do that? It was meant for me."

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Tears welled up in her amber eyes making them glow like burnt embers.

"It's because… I'm selfish."

Leon clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on her, feeling his eyes burn. He held his breath and willed his body to stop trembling, glaring at the wall of the barn. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She's supposed to go back home, go back to college, get married, and have children.

Ashley closed her eyes softly, silent tears going down her face. She felt the slight tremors in Leon's body, felt him hold his breath to control it, and felt her heart ache. Yes, she truly was selfish. What did she think was going to happen when she stepped in front of that incoming blade? She's not superhuman, she knew the consequences were going to be harsh and she had been ready. Now though… now she wished she had more time.

She opened her eyes, tears swimming in her amber eyes. She choked down a breath and felt Leon's arms tighten around her. She didn't want it to be like this, she didn't want the ending to be like this.

"During spring…when flowers start to grow and it rains… I imagine the rain as stardust…"

Leon blinked, his eyes damp with tears. He breathed in a shaky breath.

"Stardust?" he asked his voice rough.

Ashley nodded slowly, a small smile lighting up her pale face.

"The stardust sinks into the ground…and when summer comes… it makes the birds sing…and the world beautiful…"

Leon closed his eyes, trying to control his gasping breaths. He imagined a world like that. A world beautiful and pure like the one Ashley saw. He decided that any world that had Ashley in it was beautiful anyways.

"Than… in the fall…the stardust makes the leaves turn colors…the leaves die because there's no more stardust…"

Ashley closed her dim eyes, her body heavy. She leaned more of her weight on Leon and Leon pulled her closer, his bright eyes glaring at the wall. He felt his chest constrict and he swallowed. Ashley's low and soft voice floated up to his ears again.

"And in the winter…there's no more stardust…and the world goes to sleep…"

Ashley felt a hot tear hit her cheek and she choked on her breath. She whispered a million apologies to him in her mind as she tried to breathe normally. A tear rolled down her cheek and she burrowed her face into Leon's comforting embrace.

Leon kept his face still as he stared at the wall. It wasn't fair. He felt Ashley move her face into his chest and he knew his heart broke. A scalding tear ran down is face despite his resistance.

Ashley struggled to say something, she was just so heavy. Her eyes fluttered and Leon knew he'd never see her bright eyes again.

"But…stardust will…eventually fall again…"

Leon held her to him and felt her exhale and then that was it. Her body went limp in his arms and he let the tears roll down his cheeks, he didn't have to hide them anymore. He held her and stared at the wall, with bright tears rolling down his face, until the darkness in the barn receded and light filtered in.

Leon sat still and watched as the gradual light filled the barn and felt that it was just wrong. The woman he was holding, who had left him and taken a part of him with her, was cold. It seemed wrong that the light would be so warm and that she would be so cold. He looked down at her and touched her cheek. If he fooled himself, he could pretend she was sleeping but that wasn't justice.

No, he's going to go and hunt down every single one of those monsters and then, he's going to burn this whole island down until there was nothing left to burn.

He didn't believe in heaven but he firmly believed that whoever was in charge up there better have made a heaven for Ashley. Because when there was nothing left on this island to burn and it was his turn, if he found Ashley anywhere else besides her own heaven, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

I must say this is the saddest story that I have ever written. It almost made me cry at parts! I hope this was what you wanted Smileyfax, some good old angst. Sorry to all of the other requests that I skipped, it's hard for me to come up with a decent story for them at this moment.

Next, I've been getting many reviews and pms about the chapter Degeneration. Some ask for a follow up chapter while others ask for a whole new story. Because I feel guilty and because I think it'd be rather interesting, I'd like for all of you to vote on whether or not there should be a follow up or a whole new story. Doesn't have to be lengthy, just write a simple review and tell me what you think!

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **(Done) Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **(In-Progress)****Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **(Written up) ****Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper **

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done) Proposed by: Smileyfax**

22. Ashley dies during rescue. **(Done)****Proposed by: Smileyfax**

23. Ashley goes to Dr. Leon, AU. **Proposed by: Analia**

24. Ashley's La Plagas are no longer removable.** Proposed by: Smileyfax**

25. Continuation of AU 19. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

26. Leon comes up with reasons to see Ashley. **Proposed by: Stormbringer333**

27. Las Plagas take control over Leon. **(In-Progress)Proposed by: Natureboy3**

28. Leon teaches Ashley self-defense back in the states. **Proposed by: toby7400**

Thank you and don't forget to review.


	23. Degeneration 2

Seeing as how a vast majority of reviewers voted for a whole new separate story to the Degeneration chapter, I decided to honor this by starting on it. However, it is a little hard trying to fit Ashley into it and fix it around so that it would work out. Therefore, what follows is a little sneak peak of what I am working on. Please enjoy.

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Claire trained her light blue eyes at the forms of Leon and Ashley, noticing the familiar way they moved with each other. She tilted her head at the way Leon protectively moved in front of Ashley, like it was something that he had done regularly before. Ashley had her amber eyes trained on the door and held herself comfortably behind Leon, her demeanor confident that Leon would protect her. There was something definitely going on between the two. Somehow, someway, they knew each other and knew each other well. The way the two of them moved was similar to the way that he and she used to move those hellish years ago.

Seeing Leon again was like a blast from the past and she was still trying to wrap her head around it. She would have to think about it later because things were heating up and she had no desire to stay in the small room with no weapon. Ronnie squeezed her hand and she looked down, smiling gently down at her. She looked up again and narrowed her eyes; things were going to get messy.

Leon moved forward to the door when the Senator moved forward, pushing his two guards out of the way.

"Hang on, just how do you plan on getting us out of here?" he questioned, his voice shrill.

Leon turned around to look at him and shrugged, "We're running across the lobby."

The Senators grey eyes widened and he stepped back, the woman in the airport employee outfit getting out of his way.

"Are you insane?" he Senator asked, "the lobby is crawling with those creatures!"

Everyone turned to Leon, who sighed with an impatient look.

"It's also the widest area." Leon looked around at everyone, "It's too dangerous to take the long way around."

Ashley nodded, her amber eyes determined. She wasn't going to be the one who held him back this time. Leon turned to her, his icy blue eyes softening before looking back at the Senator.

"I wasn't sent here for you anyways."

The Senator took a step back, his face disbelieving. Claire sighed and closed her eyes. Yup, Leon hadn't changed one bit. She bent down and picked up Ronnie, hoisting her up easily. The rest of the occupants looked at each other skeptically.

Ashley turned around and looked at everyone, her eyes bright.

"You can trust Leon, besides he's right. We all have a chance this way, it just depends on how fast we run."

The Senator stuttered and Claire glared at him. His secretary walked forward with the airport employee.

"I'm with you all."

The Senator stuttered some more before his two guards came up to him, the man hoisting up his gun.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Angela and I got your back, so stop being a wuss."

The Senator stared at him, his face offended. Leon sighed and looked at Ashley, moving his face closer as to whisper to her. Claire raised an eyebrow.

Leon's eyes stared comfortingly into Ashley's, his voice warm.

"We're going to go fast, it'll be okay. Stay close to me like those times before and I'll get you out safe, I promise."

Ashley smiled, her amber eyes soft. She trusted him, she knew he wasn't ever going to let anything happen to her. Leon turned to face the Senator.

"Now that you're done being annoying, it's time to go."

The Senator shook his head quickly, his voice high. "How can you know it'll be safe?"

Claire sighed, "They're not very fast, we can outrun them."

The Senator turned to her quickly, his face scowling. "Oh yeah? And what makes you such an expert huh?"

Leon cut in, his voice hard. "She's one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City."

Everyone turned to him, before looking back at Claire. Ashley appraised Claire in a new light. So, Claire was there?

Leon and Claire looked at each other, Claire nodding her head at him. Leon gave a brief smile and Ashley looked between the two. So, they were old comrades.

Claire looked at all of them and shifted Ronnie.

"Now that that's all cleared up, we should get going."

The Senator sighed and turned to his guards. "You two better know what you're doing!"

Leon gently touched Ashley's shoulder and she turned to him. He tilted his head at her and she nodded; she was fine. He caught Claire's eyes who gave him a ready sign and he turned to the door.

"Alright, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon ran out first, letting bullets fly. Ashley kept close to him, her eyes watching his every movement, anticipating if she ever needed to move or do anything. She looked over her shoulder, watching Claire pull Ronnie next to her, keeping her safe. The woman assigned to the Senator was next, her dark blue eyes focused as she fired at anything she saw. Behind her was the male soldier supporting the Senator, his face strained as he tried to keep up with the group while help the Senator and shooting.

Leon turning a corner had Ashley focusing on his back again. He trusted her to follow him and keep her safe so it wouldn't do for her to be distracted and get bitten by one of those things. She heard Claire yelp behind her and she stopped, turning around.

Claire covered Ronnie, the infected man nearly on top of them before the woman soldier took him out. She nodded in thanks before standing up, yanking Ronnie with her, running to Leon and Ashley.

Ashley yelled out when the Senator collapsed, his assistant helping him up. Leon held up his gun, shooting a well-aimed bullet into the zombie behind the man soldier. Leon turned around and started to run forward, Ashley turning with him when she heard the male soldier cry out. She turned around in horror as a zombie latched onto his arm, his partner rushing forward.

"Greg!"

Greg shot the zombie and turned around to them, holding out his hand to his partner. "Stay back!"

The woman stopped, her blue eyes wide. Ashley bit her lip; he was infected.

Greg turned back around to the mob of zombies, shouting over his shoulder, "Go on without me!"

The woman moved to run towards him and Ashley ran forward, brushing past Claire and Ronnie. Leon cursed and swung around, bringing his gun up, making sure no zombies came near her. Ashley grabbed the woman's arm.

"No, we have to go!" She dragged the woman back, pulling her back towards the group.

"Greg!"

Greg waved his hand and Ashley dragged her away, the woman screaming as they turned the corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon pulled Ashley up onto the remains of the airplane and turned around, viewing the way out. Ashley turned around, taking Ronnie out of the hands of Claire and pulling her up next to her, grabbing Claire's hand next. She grabbed the Senator's hand and pulled him up. He grunted in pain and Ashley held him up.

"Are you okay?"

He scowled at her and dropped her hand, "Does it look like I'm okay?" He cursed and stumbled away.

Ashley frowned and shook her head, turning around and helping the woman up. Done, she walked up next to Leon. He looked at her for a second before looking ahead of them again. The Senator looked at the view and swallowed.

"Are…are we going to make it out of here?"

Leon nodded, "We have a clear view and a straight path to the exit."

Leon aimed at the zombies, narrowing his bright eyes.

"We take out as many as we can and run like hell."

The Senator stared at him like he was nuts and shook his head. Leon looked at Ashley and she moved behind him. Claire raised an eyebrow and Leon turned to the last soldier.

"Angela, back me up."

Angela turned to him, her brown hair loose, and nodded. "Got it."

Standing next to each other, they both started mowing down the zombies blocking their way.

Claire turned around and looked behind them, seeing the zombies coming towards them.

"Hey, they're starting to gather!"

Leon turned around and ran over, the Senator falling down to his knees.

"We're not going to get out of here…are we?" he said, his voice trembling.

Leon reloaded, his eyes dark. "It's going to be tough. We have to move."

Ashley turned to the airport employee just as she screamed, a zombie within inches of her. Angela shot him as the airport employee ran to them, Ashley reaching out to her. Ashley moved back next to Claire and Ronnie behind Leon and Angela as they shot down the zombies close to them.

The Senator, spying their exit clear of zombies, shoved Ashley out of the way, jumping down and running towards the exit. Ashley gasped as she was shoved forth, her heel hitting an up turned airplane piece. She screamed as she tumbled over the edge, hitting the ground with a thud. Leon turned around quickly, his blue eyes blazing.

"Ashley!"

* * *

And that's all that I have that I am satisfied with haha. I have more written but am still in the process of fixing it to my liking. Sorry I have taken so long and I know that this was supposed to be a separate fiction. When I am done with this chapter, I will put it up as a new story so please look forward to it. Sorry to all of those who have requested a story that I have not done, I know, I'm slow.

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **(Done) Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **(In-Progress)****Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **(Written up) ****Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper **

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done) Proposed by: Smileyfax**

22. Ashley dies during rescue. **(Done)****Proposed by: Smileyfax**

23. Ashley goes to Dr. Leon, AU. **Proposed by: Analia**

24. Ashley's La Plagas are no longer removable.** Proposed by: Smileyfax**

25. Continuation of AU 19. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

26. Leon comes up with reasons to see Ashley. **Proposed by: Stormbringer333**

27. Las Plagas take control over Leon. **(In-Progress)Proposed by: Natureboy3**

28. Leon teaches Ashley self-defense back in the states. **Proposed by: toby7400**

29. Leon and Ashley in live action RE movies. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

30. Ashley pregnant. **Proposed by: VisualIDentificationZeta**

Don't forget to review and perhaps, request a story!


	24. Degeneration 3

Here is a continuation of the previous chapter of Degeneration. At this time, I don't have the time to write a complete new story for this idea and so I have to apologize. Sorry for such a long wait.

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Ashley moaned as she sat up, her head spinning. She looked up right into the eyes of zombies and gasped, scooting backwards. Leon ran towards her, his heart clenching, before a zombie from above jumped down on him. He landed with a grunt, shoving the zombies face away from him.

"Leon!"

Leon turned his head and looked at Claire, her crystal blue eyes wide, holding Ronnie protectively, zombies starting to surround them. He cursed and looked above him spying Angela protecting the secretary and airport employee. He turned to Ashley and his stomach plummeted, his dark eyes desperate.

"Ashley!"

Ashley stood up and turned around, her gleaming amber eyes catching his before he tossed his gun to her. Ashley focused on the gun and reached out, hoping to God that she would catch it. Time stopped and then she felt the gun land safely in her hands, turning around in panic, her finger on the trigger. A zombie's face met her just as his hand touched her blouse and she squeezed the trigger, a bullet going through his skull. Her amber eyes wide, Ashley took in a deep breath, forcing her legs to move. Facing around, she quickly let loose more rounds, thanking God that the zombies were close and easy to shoot.

Tossing the gun to Ashley and praying to whoever the hell was listening to him that she would be safe, Leon reached down and pulled out another gun, turning his head to Claire.

"Claire!"

Claire's head quickly turned to him, her brown hair coming loose from her ponytail. Her light eyes followed the path of his gun and she twirled, pulling Ronnie safely behind her and catching Leon's gun. Narrowing her eyes, she faced the zombies and quickly and calmly dispatched of them, each gunshot bringing a wave of déjà vu.

Leon grunted and stared into the zombie's vague eyes. He narrowed his eyes and brought up his leg into the undead's stomach and pushed, flinging him over his body. He quickly rolled up, reaching down and pulling out the gun strapped to his leg, shooting a quick bullet into the head of the zombie.

Immediately, his icy eyes searched for Ashley's form, his stomach clenching at the thought of her hurt. Ashley lowered her gun and he watched her take a shaky breath before her light eyes caught his. Leon let out a relieved sigh and stood up, walking over to the edge and reaching out his hand to her. Ashley limped her way to him and grabbed his hand, Leon pulling her up quickly. Blue met amber and Leon squeezed her hand, his eyes searching her body for damage. Ashley smiled softly at him before squeezing his hand and Leon smirked back at her.

Satisfied that Ashley was safe and relatively unharmed, Leon turned to Claire. Claire smiled kindly down into Ronnie's scared dark eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her to Leon. Leon looked at Claire and tilted his head questioningly. Claire smiled quickly, her blue eyes lighting up before looking at Leon's and Ashley's joined hands. Leon's eyes slid away from hers and Claire resisted the urge to laugh at his discomfort.

Ashley stepped forward, her eyes worried.

"Are you okay, Claire, Ronnie?"

Claire smiled kindly and looked down at Ronnie.

"We're fine."

The three of them turned and Angela ran up to them, her face dark, the secretary and airport employee following her.

Her voice was harsh, "He left us!"

Leon shrugged uncaringly, "Good riddance."

He turned to Ashley and she held out his gun. Leon shook his head, looking at her and Claire.

"You two keep it, you might need it again."

Leon looked around, his eyes dark.

"Okay, we gotta go."

He jumped down and turned around, helping Ashley down. Ashley looked around and frowned, biting her lower lip. How much further was it to the entrance? Leon touched her shoulder and she turned to him. He nodded at her encouragingly and then turned to face the rest of them.

"All right, let's move!"

The group started off, running to the end of the hall. Each one of them felt a surge of relief when they spied light at the double end doors. Making sure everyone was behind him, Leon ran out into the light, a dozen soldiers immediately surrounding them.

Leon looked around before putting his hand comfortingly on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley turned to him, a smile on her face, her amber eyes light. Leon gently nudged her to start walking and the group went forward. Claire walked next to Leon and sighed, shaking her head.

"Like old times, huh?"

Leon smirked and turned to her.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Ronnie let go of Claire's hand and ran forward, her voice thick with tears.

"Auntie!"

Claire smiled at Leon and Ashley before running after Ronnie. Ashley watched the two of them run up to a woman, presumably her Aunt, before turning around, spying Angela standing at the rear.

Angela watched and listened as the army let loose a succession of ammo inside the airport, knowing that Greg was there. She clenched her hands and her eyes gleamed. Ashley walked up next to the woman and watched the proceedings too, knowing that Angela's partner was a member of the undead. Ashley heard a familiar, annoying voice and turned around, spying the Senator standing next to a soldier, wrapped in a blanket. His shrewd grey eyes caught hers before looking at the airport.

"I hope they kill them all just as they deserve."

Ashley felt Angela tense up next to her and her amber eyes narrowed, feeling her temper rise. Leon turned and glared at the Senator, his blue eyes spearing him in place.

The Senator scoffed. "What? They're not even human anymore."

Ashley clenched her hands and stalked up to him, her amber eyes almost glowing in anger. He looked at her in boredom and Ashley clenched her teeth. She attempted to reign in her temper but finally snapped, her fist shooting out and catching him in the cheek. The Senator grunted in surprise and fell down, the soldier next to him stepping back in surprise.

"One of those people in there died trying to save you, you ungrateful bastard! If I was you, I'd shut up and be grateful to be alive, you miserable cur!"

The Senator stared up at her stunned and Ashley turned around, limping back to Leon. Leon looked at her in an appraising light and nodded at her. Ashley looked at him before catching Angela's eyes, Angela nodding in thanks.

Leon touched her shoulder and guided her away.

"Your Father will send a chopper for you and you'll be safe with him soon."

Ashley looked up at him, her amber eyes light.

"What about you?"

Leon smiled gently down at her.

"I'll be right behind you once everything is wrapped up here."

Ashley smiled up at him, her heart light. Leon felt his heart jump and he looked down, noticing her hurt ankle.

"Is that from when that Senator pushed you?"

Ashley blinked and looked down at her ankle.

"Yeah, I guess wearing heels today was a bad idea."

Leon chuckled softly and picked her up, Ashley giving a surprised gasp, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

"Come on, we've gotta get to the medical tent anyways."

Ashley smiled down at him, her amber eyes gentle. She held onto his shoulders securely and closed her eyes, basking in Leon's scent and warmth. She laid her head down on his and let out a gentle sigh.

Leon's eyes gentled and he discreetly took in a deep breath, the scent of lilies surrounding him. Her blond hair tickled his cheek and his lips went up in a small smile. Moments like this made everything worthwhile. Leon was content holding Ashley close, her scent wrapping around him, and prayed that nothing would happen in the next ten minutes that it took for the helicopter to get there. Unfortunately, Leon prayed to the wrong person because in five minutes, the trucks carrying the vaccine for the T-virus went up in flames.

* * *

I know, I know it's been almost two months since I updated… Please, don't hurt me! Like I said earlier, at this time, I don't have time to write a complete story revolving around Ashley and Degeneration. Following that note, because I am focusing on this, I don't have time to focus on other requests that have been piling up. Since it isn't fair for the people who requested stories, I will be focusing on the requests first and updating Degeneration next. Thank you for understand and for continuing to read even though my updates are so far apart.

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)** **Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done) Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done) Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)** **Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)** **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)** **Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)** **Proposed by: Cody Smith **

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done) Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **(Done) Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **(In-Progress)****Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **(Written up) ****Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper **

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done) Proposed by: Smileyfax**

22. Ashley dies during rescue. **(Done)****Proposed by: Smileyfax**

23. Ashley goes to Dr. Leon, AU. **Proposed by: Analia**

24. Ashley's La Plagas are no longer removable.** Proposed by: Smileyfax**

25. Continuation of AU 19. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

26. Leon comes up with reasons to see Ashley. **Proposed by: Stormbringer333**

27. Las Plagas take control over Leon. **(In-Progress)Proposed by: Natureboy3**

28. Leon teaches Ashley self-defense back in the states. **Proposed by: toby7400**

29. Leon and Ashley in live action RE movies. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

30. Ashley pregnant. **Proposed by: VisualIDentificationZeta**

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	25. Extinction

I know. It's been too long, please don't throw things at me. This one has been sitting on my computer for a while now but there was something missing to it so I just never finished it until today. This one is once again, proposed by Smileyfax. Please enjoy.

I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

* * *

A lone motorcycle traveled down a deserted road. The land was barren, the sun beating down on the earth mercilessly. Dead cactuses leaned to the side as the dry wind blew up hot dirt and sand. The roar of the motorcycle was the only sound present in the stifling heat, the driver pushing the motorcycle and racing down the path. Zipping past a faded sign reading "Welcome to Nevada," the driver turned in the direction of a deserted street. Coming to a slow stop, the driver looked up at the broken down shack in front of them. Pulling off their goggles, the woman's sea green eyes checked out the home in front of her cautiously, spying the large door and barred windows.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked down at the small radio on her motorcycle. Flipping it on, the voice of a woman came on over the static, stating that she needed help, there were survivors, and an address. Turning the radio off, the woman once again looked at the shack and threw her leg over her motorcycle, her short dirty blond hair blowing in the wind. She reached over and grabbed a shotgun, cocking it before checking the guns in the holsters on her legs. Prepared, she narrowed her intense eyes and walked into the home.

Walking in carefully, her ears straining to hear any sound, she ducked and weaved under broken wires and boulders. She quickly pulled out a handgun, her eyes glowing threatingly, spinning in the direction of the soft cries. She walked carefully towards it, her gun pointed out, her soft boots whispering across the dusty floor. She turned a corner and spied a woman sitting in a chair, hunched over crying.

The woman blinked and looked around the broken and dirty room before moving forward, reaching out to touch the dirty woman softly on the shoulder. The woman turned around quickly, a gasp escaping her, tear stains on her dirty face. She whimpered and held out the bundle in her arms.

"My baby…"

Looking down at the bundle, she put away her gun, and reached for the bundle, her green eyes worried and grim. Pulling the sheets out of the baby's face, she blinked when she found herself staring into the face of a doll. The woman sitting on the chair suddenly stood up with a gun and pointed it at her face, her dirty face lit up with a grotesque smile.

"Another foolish one come to save a poor woman and her baby." she said snidely, her smile showing that she had missing teeth.

The motorcyclist dropped the bundle and stared down the woman, her green eyes blank.

"Come on out Bobby, John, and see what we have today," she called out to the side, her gun never leaving the woman's face.

Two teenaged boys came out of the shadow, both of them carrying guns, and chuckled evilly, all of them missing a couple of teeth.

"Oh Ma, I like her," one of them said walking around the woman.

"You like all girls you big dummy," his mother said before turning to her other son, "John, take her guns, we can add it to our collection."

John smirked and came up to the woman, standing in her face and pulling out the guns in her holster.

"Hey Ma, I have to agree with Bobby on this one, I like her too," he said, his rank breath flowing over the woman's face, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Ma scowled and jabbed her gun into the temple of the woman's head, her voice turned ugly.

"You think your so much better than us don't you. Well, after Bobby's done with you, you won't be so much better."

She stepped back and motioned to her son.

"Teach her a lesson Bobby."

Bobby grinned grotesquely, unbuckling his belt.

"Whatever you say Ma," he said slimly, grabbing the woman and jerking her around, tossing her against a small boulder. "This is gonna be fun."

The woman said nothing as she laid with her back on the stone, her alert green eyes watching the man in front of her unbuckle his pants. She looked to the side and noticed the other two laughing and chatting to each other. Her eyes flicked back to the man in front of her and narrowed, her eyes flowing grimly. Her lips compressed and she waited for the right moment.

Bobby dropped his pants and looked up at her, his face set in a malicious smile, and never knew what happened next. The woman brought up her leg quickly, smashing it into his chin, and snapping his head back. She gave a small satisfied grin at the sound of his neck breaking as he collapsed.

Ma and John snapped around at the sound and looked down at the still body of Bobby. Ma looked up at the woman, her face losing its smile and becoming ferocious.

"You bitch! You killed him!" she screamed, pulling up her gun and aiming it at the woman, ready to shoot.

A gunshot rang out and Ma collapsed, a bullet hole in her head. The woman turned to the side, looking back at the entrance, her green eyes wide. John cursed and pulled out his gun, cocking and raising it up. A shadow slipped up behind him and the dirty blond woman saw the glint of knife slide across the man's throat before he collapsed to the floor.

Sitting up, the woman narrowed her cat like eyes at the person standing in the shadow, the white blade glinting.

"Who are you?" she said, her voice cautious.

Slowly, the person walked out of the shadow, her amber eyes glowing. She gave a soft smile and tossed her long sun colored hair behind her. She wiped the bloody blade off and slid it back into its sheathe hanging on her back and looked towards the other person walking into the room.

"I'm Ashley," she said, her gentle voice out of place for the setting.

The other person reached her and looked at the woman, his icy blue eyes reading her. His dark brown/blonde hair fell to cover one of his eyes and he looked towards his partner.

"Good job," he said, his gruff voice praising.

Ashley beamed and turned towards the woman, pointing to the man.

"His name is Leon."

The woman stood up, taking the two mysterious people into stock before nodding to them.

"Alice," her quiet voice said.

Ashley's smile widened and Leon nodded at her. Alice gave a small smile. Outside, the wind continued to stir up sand and dirt, the searing sun shining down on the earth.

* * *

Okay, there it is, my first attempt at introducing them to Alice's world. Did I do a good job? Hope so!

I want to apologize for not updating on a regular basis. I have an awful memory and with my current job and college life, its hard to remember to update this story. Sorry for all the wait and hopefully this will make up for it.

If you requested a story and you do not see it on this list, I must've missed it accidently. For that I apologize, just request it again in a review and I will put it up there. Thank you!

Requests:

1. Rescues her form the church ending at where they jump out the window. **(Done)Proposed by: kelley28**

2. Uses the machine to get the Las Plagas out. **(Done)Proposed by: kelley 28**

3. Leon has to shoot off the straps without killing Ashley. **(Done)Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

4. If Leon had said yes to Ashleys proposal of overtime. **(Done)Proposed by: thecutiedisease and Kawaii Usagi Chan San**

5. Where Ashley has to find her way back to Leon after he free's her, ending with a kiss. **(Done)Proposed by: Gotta Dance 88**

6. A kiss somewhere. **(Done)Proposed by: AV**

7. Follow up to Too Late, chapter 8 of Hopes. **(Done)Proposed by: Kawaii Usagi Chan San and Misery's-Toll**

8. Follow up of Leon fulfilling his promise to Ashley. **(Done)Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

9. Ashley is jealous of Ada. **(Done)Proposed by: LilyKat14**

10. Leon is jealous of Ashley's connection with someone. **(Done)Proposed by: LilyKat14**

11. Original character, Matrix Jones, saves Leon and Ashley, after he leaves, and we could get a hint of their feelings for each other.** (Done)Proposed by: Cody Smith**

12. Follow up to Reunion, chapter 10 of Hopes. **(Done)Proposed by: Sert**

13. Ashley relieved upon finding out Leon didnt hit the bottom of the trap door. **(Done) Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

14. Leon finds out he was too late to save Ashley from ritual. **(In-Progress)Proposed by: KnightRogue**

15. When Leon lets Ashley out of her cell. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

16. After Leon kicks the "big cheese's" butt. **Proposed by: DRKSilent-Killer**

17. Ada saves Ashley. **Proposed by: Misery's-Toll**

18. OC Matrix Jones FBI agent. **(Written up)Proposed by: Cody Smith**

19. Ashley is captured by flying insects. **Proposed by: Tibarn'Worshipper**

20. Ashley saves Leon with her mad bulldozer skills. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

21. Ashley is present for RE: Degeneration. **(Done)Proposed by: Smileyfax**

22. Ashley dies during rescue. **(Done)Proposed by: Smileyfax**

23. Ashley goes to Dr. Leon, AU. **Proposed by: Analia**

24. Ashley's La Plagas are no longer removable.** Proposed by: Smileyfax**

25. Continuation of AU 19. **Proposed by: Smileyfax**

26. Leon comes up with reasons to see Ashley. **Proposed by: Stormbringer333**

27. Las Plagas take control over Leon. **(In-Progress)Proposed by: Natureboy3**

28. Leon teaches Ashley self-defense back in the states. **Proposed by: toby7400**

29. Leon and Ashley in live action RE movies. **(Done)****Proposed by: Smileyfax**

30. Ashley pregnant. **Proposed by: VisualIDentificationZeta**

31. Ashley and Leon continuing on with their lives. **Proposed by: PerfectDreamer**


End file.
